


Cherry Blossom Garden. Часть 2. Несколько историй из жизни Сакуры и его связки

by SlajaSajka



Series: Cherry Blossom Garden [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Future, M/M, New Planets, Outer Space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: Несколько историй о том, как Сакура жил раньше и что с ним происходило





	1. История первая. Ноябрь 7476

Трахаться хочется так, что сводит скулы. Хайе усаживается поудобнее, подтягивает колени к груди и вздыхает. Не с кем.

То есть есть с кем, человек пять в экипаже точно не отказались бы завалить его на чем-нибудь горизонтальном и выебать до звездочек из глаз, но никто из них Хайе не привлекает. 

Кроме того, до прыжка осталось всего-то двадцать часов, потом посадка и отпуск, а где-нибудь на планете его будет ждать Камилло.

Хайе жмурится, ложится щекой на колено и вздыхает снова. 

Камилло… Не очень понятно, что из их встречи получится на этот раз: в прошлый все было странно и бесило до трясучки — хотя, казалось бы, ну что не так? Хайе его любил и скучал, пользовался любым шансом, чтобы оказаться вместе с Камилло, можно даже без секса, просто рядом. А потом что-то изменилось, пошло не туда, и теперь воспоминания о нем вызывают только одно желание: размахнуться от души и ударить, чтобы до крови и сломанных костей. А от мыслей, что Камилло будет к нему прикасаться, Хайе начинает тошнить. 

Возможно, все дело в его последних словах или в том, как он стал к Хайе относиться. Как к несмышленому щенку бронти, к чему-то милому и красивому, но совершенно не умеющему принимать решения самостоятельно.

Не ходи туда, не разговаривай с теми, веди себя хорошо, мой ноги перед сном, трахайся с кем-нибудь в экипаже, я же в курсе, какая ты у меня маленькая ненасытная сучка, и не буду ревновать. 

Ублюдок. 

Что злит больше - эти полуприказы или снисходительный тон, которым они произносятся, - Хайе не знает и старается не думать о Камилло вообще. Ему есть чем заняться, можно вот за Сакурой понаблюдать, например.

Когда это занятие начало ему нравиться, Хайе не знает тоже, но не отказывает себе в удовольствии посидеть рядом и немного потаращиться. В открытую — Сакура все равно ничего не замечает. 

Он смешной и рассеянный, задумчивый и почему-то грустный. Словно ему хочется чего-то, но нельзя, и такое печалит. Хайе очень интересно, чего именно Сакуре хочется, но спрашивать как-то глупо. Они дружат, конечно, но не настолько близко, чтобы лезть в душу. Кстати, а что такое душа?

Выражение это вся связка подхватила от Сакуры, и он даже пару раз пытался объяснить, что оно значит, но сам запутывался быстрее, чем остальные понимали хоть что-то. Ну и ладно. 

Хайе ложится на диван, обнимает обеими руками подушку и устраивается так, чтобы лучше видеть.

Сакура читает. Казалось бы, что в этом такого? Все так или иначе читают, кто-то популярные романы, кто-то инструкции к технике, но не так, как Сакура. Для него это целый ритуал — тоже его словечко, — неизменный и какой-то сложный. 

Сначала нужно выбрать книгу — долгий процесс, если учесть, что у Сакуры есть доступ к межпульной библиотеке. 

Потом время. Так, чтобы в ближайшем будущем не ожидалось вахт или серьезных заданий и чтобы на чтение было часов десять так.

Затем место. Обычно Сакура читает у себя в каюте, но в последние недели вдруг начал усаживаться с книгой в общей гостиной. 

Кроме того, в ритуал входит что-нибудь пожевать. Сушеные фрукты там или печенье с конфетами. Иногда Хайе кажется, что Сакура не замечает, что именно он сует в рот, но идею подменить еду на что-нибудь несъедобное все же приходится отбросить. Сакура не обидится, он вообще не умеет обижаться, но все это немножко жестоко. 

Ну и потом, когда все готово, миска с едой стоит под рукой, а книга выбрана, Сакура устраивается в кресле, подгибает под себя левую ногу, выпрямляет правую и исчезает из этого мира. Во всяком случае, как-то так это выглядит. 

Сакура словно живет в книге, погружается туда с головой и никак не желает выныривать. Хайе такого не понимает, ну да у каждого свои причуды, а наблюдать за ним интересно. Он улыбается, морщится, хмурится, хмыкает, качает головой, таращит глаза, перечитывает что-то, кусает указательный палец, пытается пригладить вечно стоящие дыбом волосы, что-то бормочет себе под нос, облизывается, смеется — в общем, проявляет столько эмоций, сколько в обычной жизни от него не дождешься. И это странно, потому что он довольно тихий, несколько меланхоличный и очень замкнутый, еще серьезный и немножко потерянный. Что там в его книгах такого, чего нет вне их?

Хайе сползает с дивана, подбирается к Сакуре и перегибается через его плечо, чтобы прочитать название. “История кораблестроения Земли. Том 5. VII век до н.э.”. Обалдеть. Зачем кому-то вообще это знать? 

Он вчитывается, но не понимает, о чем речь, хотя язык вроде бы тот, на котором все разговаривают. Ну или очень похож, но все равно ничего не понятно. И как это можно читать, да еще и смеяться в процессе? Хайе удивленно хмыкает, поджимает губы, а потом вдруг осознает, насколько он к Сакуре близко. 

Чуть ли не впервые за все то время, что они знакомы, он близко настолько, что чувствует тепло чужой кожи и вдыхает чужой запах, едва уловимый и какой-то горьковатый. От него Хайе ведет. Тяжелеет тело, мутится в голове, тонкая футболка раздражает мгновенно напрягшиеся соски, и абстрактное “трахаться” обретает форму и вид. Хайе почти видит длинные пальцы Сакуры на собственных боках, почти чувствует его вкус на губах и почти ощущает задницей его член. 

Воздуха не хватает, кожа покрывается испариной, и хочется лишь одного: выбросить книжку куда-нибудь в угол, забраться к Сакуре на колени и позволить делать с собой все, что угодно. 

Вот только он не возьмет, и это Хайе понимает даже кипящими от желания мозгами. Как обидно-то. 

Он отодвигается немного, когда Сакура его все же замечает и поворачивает голову. Теперь его губы находятся в какой-то паре сантиметров от щеки Хайе, и если податься в сторону, то выйдет что-то вроде поцелуя. Хайе заставляет себя выпрямиться и небрежно улыбнуться в ответ на полный недоумения взгляд. 

— Стало интересно, что ты читаешь, — отвечает он до того, как Сакура успевает задать вопрос. — А отвлекать тебя не хотелось. 

Недоумение сменяется недоверием, Сакура ошеломленно моргает и щурится, открывает рот, закрывает его снова, словно не в силах поверить в то, что слышит. Ну да, логично, раньше Хайе не приходило в голову, что не стоит отвлекать людей от их занятий ради собственного удовольствия. Почему-то сейчас за такое поведение стыдно, но только чуть-чуть. 

Сакура продолжает изумленно и недоверчиво его разглядывать, неудобно вывернув шею, а Хайе думает о том, что он стоя лишь немного выше сидящего Сакуры. Почему-то сейчас это важно, возможно, потому что так можно заглянуть ему в глаза, удивительно светлые на темном лице, разглядеть в них крошечные зеленые крапинки и утонуть, захлебнуться, хотя ничего такого не происходит. Сакура просто смотрит, теперь обеспокоенно и напряженно, как будто то, что Хайе так близко, ему мешает. 

Такой взгляд кажется странным, потому что Хайе знает, что Сакура его хочет, причем давно. Нет, последнее как раз нормально. 

Или не нормально? 

Он не сразу понимает, что Сакура ему что-то говорит, заглядевшись на то, как двигаются узкие яркие губы. 

— Я пойду, хорошо? — зачем-то спрашивает Хайе, пятится к двери, разворачивается и влетает в свою каюту, но все равно успевает почувствовать тяжелый взгляд в спину. 

Он сделал что-то не так, но думать об этом не хватает сил. Хайе очень хочется вернуться, сказать еще какую-нибудь чушь, чтобы Сакура догадался, что нужно делать, и сделал это. Поймал, прижал к себе, завалил, вытряхнул из одежды и трахнул, не заморачиваясь смазкой и прочими глупостями. Оказывается, Хайе давно нужно было что-то такое и именно с ним, а осознал это он только сейчас. 

Хорошо, что не лет через десять. 

Он сдирает с себя одежду и падает на кровать, облизывает пальцы, вгоняет их в задницу, хрипло вскрикнув, хватается рукой за член и быстро дрочит. Много ему не надо, тело, ошалевшее всего-то от чужого запаха, исступленно требует одного: кончить — и не дать ему это невозможно. Хайе выгибается, насаживаясь на пальцы глубже, толкается в сжатый кулак и кончает так, что чуть не теряет сознание. 

От банальной дрочки. От банальной дрочки и запаха Сакуры, до сих пор щекочущего ноздри. 

Это бесит, но больше удивляет, и Хайе переворачивается на бок, натягивает на голову одеяло и задумывается.

Когда все началось? На Инане, скорее всего, но ближе к концу. Примерно тогда, когда его стал бесить Камилло своим вечным снисходительным превосходством и постоянными рассказами о том, как Сакура его, Хайе, хочет. 

Сам Хайе никогда не догадался бы, что у Сакуры к нему не довольно ровная дружба, а что-то другое, но Камилло объяснил, искренне наслаждаясь тем, что Сакуре ничего не светит. Это раздражало и вызывало странное желание назло Камилло оказаться с Сакурой в одной постели. Останавливало лишь то, что Сакура не заслужил, чтобы его вот так использовали. 

Да и не вызывал он у Хайе никаких особых эмоций. На него интересно было смотреть, его интересно было слушать, с ним интересно было работать и выполнять всякие задания талла Ллойда, но не более. Просто Сакура, ничего особенного. Большой, несуразно длинный, темнокожий и стеснительный Сакура. Иногда он странно смотрел, иногда уходил куда-то один, но никогда не отказывался поучаствовать в какой-нибудь глупости, что-нибудь рассказать или поваляться на траве возле дома.

Скучный и спокойный Сакура, как стоячее болото. Хайе в голову не пришло бы присматриваться к нему, если бы не Камилло. 

— Вспомни, как он на тебя смотрит, — твердил он, втрахивая Хайе в постель. — Как будто отымел бы у всех на глазах, спрятал бы и никогда не отпускал.

Хайе это казалось идиотизмом, а странные нотки в голосе Камилло — каким-то тупым ребячеством. Теперь он вдруг понимает, что Камилло банально ревновал, уже тогда, скорее всего, зная, что на “Кимар” не попадет. Что Сакура будет рядом с Хайе, такой же спокойный и скучный, как всегда. Будет близко, будет все так же смотреть, когда считает, что этого никто не замечает, будет читать свои книжки и смеяться тому, что в них написано. Кусать губы, есть как не в себя, фанатично работать, засыпать прямо за столом в общей столовой — просто будет там, где нет и никогда не было место Камилло, и в итоге случится что-то, что сделает Камилло ненужным.

Так и вышло, сейчас Хайе видит это ясно и четко. Мысли о Камилло его злят, а вот разглядывать Сакуру можно вечно, сладко думать о сексе с ним и знать, что он никогда не будет ревновать и доказать свое превосходство. Потому что не умеет ни того ни другого. Что с ним весело будет заниматься чем угодно и где угодно. 

Это все пока только догадки, но вряд ли Хайе ошибается. Все же невозможно не изучить друг друга, находясь в одной связке. А еще Сакура вывернется наизнанку, чтобы Хайе стало хорошо, просто потому что он такой.

Значит, надо что-то сделать, чтобы заполучить его себе.

Не просто прийти и сказать: “А давай будем вместе” — Сакура вежливо и непреклонно пошлет его куда-нибудь подальше, потому что ему либо все, либо ничего. Значит, сначала надо распрощаться с Камилло, тем более что Хайе так или иначе собирался с ним расстаться. Пусть и не сообразил сразу, зачем ему это. 

Затем стоит подождать немного, пока они не уйдут в рейс, например, и потом уже приставать со всякими неприличными предложениями. Или присмотреться, чтобы понять, как поступать дальше, как лучше к нему подступиться, соблазнить и присвоить. 

Потому что он нужен: ближе, чем сейчас, больше, чем остальные двое. 

И как же хорошо, что Хайе осознал это теперь, а не когда-нибудь лет через десять.


	2. История вторая. Март 7477

Сакура сжимает кулаки, разжимает их и все же тыкает на кнопку “отправить”.

Он не очень волнуется, но все равно за ребрами разливается легкий холодок то ли предвкушения, то ли страха: а вдруг не получится. Шансов на это не то чтобы много, все же работать в свободное от выполнения прямых обязанностей время на флоте готов далеко не каждый второй. Еще меньше таких людей в связках, а Комитету внутренних расследований требуются сотрудники. Особенно эмпаты, особенно настройщики.

В любом случае тестовое задание Сакура выполнил, тридцать три раза проверил и перепроверил, отослал, и остается только ждать.

Чем заниматься теперь, не понятно. “Кимару”, болтающемуся возле стартовой точки, он пока не нужен, приказа о прыжке нет, все, что нуждалось в настройке, Сакура настроил, и сейчас ему скучно.

Нет, можно, конечно, пойти в общую кают-компанию и потрепаться там с офицерами-контрактниками или вытащить Йоргена из постели и сыграть пару партий в бильярд, но все это не то. Сакура оглядывается на стоящий в углу ящик с учебниками, доставленными на борт за полчаса до отлета, скептически хмыкает и отворачивается обратно к компьютеру. Лезть в учебу перед прыжком глупо, день-два — и они отправятся неизвестно куда, а там явно будет не до земной истории, и времени ни на что, кроме работы, не будет тоже.

Так что нет.

Еще можно поесть, но пока не хочется. Или поспать, но Сакура, в общем-то, не так давно встал. Короче, скучно. Он и не предполагал, что в рейсе вдруг станет скучно.

Сакура с удовольствием потягивается, урчит, разминая шею, и дергается, когда раздается стук в дверь. Такой неуверенный, что Сакура думает, что ему показалось, но стук раздается снова. Словно кто-то пытается осторожно процарапать себе дорогу в каюту Сакуры.

Не к месту вспоминается прочитанный недавно рассказ об огромных крысах, сожравших весь экипаж, — идиотский и совершенно неправдоподобный, к тому же автор явно ни разу не видел вживую военные корабли и не знает, как они устроены. Но Сакуре все равно было не очень уютно — и становится неуютно сейчас.

Кого могло принести к нему в начале ночной смены, когда всем, по идее, положено спать?

Он все же открывает дверь и обалдело моргает, обнаружив перед собой Хайе. Вот его Сакура точно не ожидал, хотя бы потому, что всю последнюю неделю Хайе делал вид, что они исключительно коллеги, а не друзья и не самые близкие в мире люди, и старательно избегал их всех троих. Вне работы, конечно, но во время ее им всем не до личных отношений.

Алиша предполагала, что у Хайе что-то не то с Камилло, Йорген предполагал, что Хайе болван, Сакура предпочитал просто об этом не думать.

И вот на тебе, Хайе собственной персоной стоит в двух метрах от него и… смотрит. Под его взглядом Сакура резко вспоминает, что на нем только длинная драная футболка, трусы и все, да и это как-то не одежда. Потому что разглядывают его так, что он чувствует себя голым. Жадно, голодно, будто Хайе полжизни мечтал увидеть его полуодетым, и вот свершилось наконец-то. Сакура отступает на шаг назад, на всякий случай, невольно оглядывается на валяющиеся у кровати штаны и, повернувшись обратно, обнаруживает, что Хайе уже совсем рядом..

Он так давно этого хотел, чтобы вот настолько близко, что чувствуется чужое дыхание и тянет теплом от чужой кожи, а сейчас, когда вдруг сбылось, не знает, как себя вести. И для чего Хайе здесь.

Можно вытащить блокатор и послушать эмоции Хайе, но Сакура завороженно смотрит в его горящие и наглые глаза, облизывает мгновенно пересохшие губы и отступает еще немного. Непонятно зачем, потому что Хайе не дает ему сделать больше ни шага, ловит за предплечье, встает на цыпочки и целует. Жадно, вцепившись в шею сзади, прижимаясь всем телом, почти залезая Сакуре на руки.

Сакура охает, когда Хайе кусает его за нижнюю губу, и наконец-то отмирает. Хватает его под задницу, вынуждая обнять себя ногами, отвечает, насколько умеет, а не умеет он никак, опыта-то нет вообще. Хайе вылизывает его рот, опять кусается, вьется в его руках, задирает на Сакуре футболку, трет большими пальцами соски, заставляя его снова охнуть.

Кровь вскипает в одно мгновение, становится нечем дышать, мутится в голове, и последние мысли улетучиваются, а ведь была там какая-то важная.

— Хочу, хочу тебя, — хрипло шепчет Хайе Сакуре в губы, царапает по ребрам, обнимает, трется членом о живот и стонет. — Прямо сейчас. Давай?

Сакура послушно оседает на пол, повинуясь хриплому “Нафиг кровать”, стягивает с Хайе рабочий комбинезон, под которым нет ничего, кроме голого тела, оглаживает бока и живот, почему-то не решаясь дотронуться до члена. Ему несколько не по себе, хотя бы от того, как хищно и одновременно с облегчением Хайе улыбается и как уверенно он себя ведет.

Он толкает Сакуру в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину, нависает, подхватив под затылок, снова целует, быстро и больно, и сползает ниже. Ведет губами по шее, стряхивая с себя руки Сакуры, шепчет ему куда-то под ребра: “Сегодня я сам”. Садится на его ноги, прижимает бедра к полу, мелко лижет вдоль члена вверх и аккуратно надевается на него ртом. Сразу на весь, до горла, и урчит еще, сладко жмурясь.

Сакура приподнимается, чтобы лучше все это видеть, и откидывается на спину снова, потому что смотреть — это точно слишком. Даже чувствовать — слишком. Влажные подрагивающие ладони на бедрах, горячий рот, мягкие, скользящие по члену губы. На то, чтобы не двигаться, не вцепиться Хайе в волосы и не начать вбиваться в его горло, уходят почти все силы. Сакура беспомощно стонет, шаря ладонями по полу, кусает губы, все же хватая Хайе за плечи, жмурится до звездочек под веками.

Ему хорошо, отлично просто, тело плавится, по венам течет огонь, Сакуре нечем дышать и хочется кончить, прямо сейчас, но Хайе делает что-то такое, что не дает Сакуре шагнуть за край. Где он этому научился?

Ах да, Камилло…

Мысль о нем отрезвляет в одно мгновение. Сакура стаскивает Хайе с себя и рывком садится, удерживая его за плечи, не давая придвинуться и продолжить:

— Нет. Хватит.

В глазах у Хайе такое недоумение, что Сакура на секунду теряется, пытаясь понять, что не так.

— Но… почему? Ты ведь хочешь, и давно, так в чем дело? — Хайе часто и поверхностно дышит, схватив Сакуру за запястья, и все пытается придвинуться ближе.

Сакура в разы сильнее, так что ничего не выходит.

— Я хочу. — Признаться в этом почему-то очень легко, а вот говорить дальше получается с трудом: — Но у тебя. Камилло. И давно.

Ему становится обидно и больно, но обидно больше. Получить наконец-то Хайе, после года мучительной и безответной влюбленности, лишь для того, чтобы понять, что он всего лишь замена. Вибратор в полный рост. Какая мерзость.

Хайе опускает голову и дергает плечами:

— Отпусти меня.

Сакура закрывает глаза и убирает руки, стискивает зубы, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь эдакое, какую-нибудь гадость, после которой ничего уже не поправишь. Нельзя, они в связке, им всю жизнь работать вместе, и сейчас это еще как-то можно устроить, но если он заговорит, то останется только застрелиться. Причем всем сразу.

— Ты идиот. — Хайе подползает к нему, обнимает, разворачивает к себе и неуверенно целует в уголок левого глаза. — Нет у меня больше никакого Камилло, и давно. За кого ты меня вообще принимаешь? Я хочу с тобой, потому что это ты, а не по тем странным причинам, которые ты себе напридумывал, придурок.

Вот теперь Сакуре стыдно. Он осторожно обнимает Хайе, открывает глаза, заглядывая ему в лицо, и морщится.

— Извини, просто… — начинает он, но Хайе решительно его обрывает:

— Нет, давай это все как-нибудь потом. А сейчас лучше потрахаемся, у тебя стоит, а я умру, если ты мне прямо сейчас не вставишь.

Как хорошо, что Сакура физически не может покраснеть.

— Но я…

— Ничего не умеешь, я знаю. Это не проблема.

Хайе наваливается на него, заставляя снова улечься мягко целует, трется кончиком носа о подбородок и заводит руку себе за спину:

— Я все сделаю сам.

Он обхватывает член Сакуры у основания, сползает чуть ниже, приподнимается, упираясь ладонью в пол, и закусывает губу. Наклоняет голову, всхлипывает и мучительно медленно надевается задницей на член.

Сакура хватает его за бедра и протяжно стонет, ощущая, как его обволакивает чужое тело. Хайе держится за его руки, мелко и быстро дышит. Ему, кажется, больно, а может, и нет, Сакура не понимает, но на всякий случай не шевелится. Хотя хочется. Дернуть на себя, зафиксировать так, чтобы Хайе не мог даже вздохнуть, и вбиваться в его тело, пока он не кончит. Пока они оба не кончат.

Хайе упирается ладонями Сакуре в плечи, наклоняется к лицу, но не целует, и так же медленно ведет бедрами в стороны, вверх, вниз, опять вверх и жалобно стонет. Его потряхивает, его кожа покрыта испариной, и Сакура жадно гладит его, стараясь не очень сильно сжимать.

Не получается. Хайе двигается неспешно, скалится, неровно дыша Сакуре в губы, обхватывает пальцами свой член и неторопливо дрочит себе.

Им обоим нужно быстрее, это Сакура понимает как-то интуитивно, остатками почти отключившегося мозга. Быстрее, но Хайе почему-то медлит и явно сам не совсем осознает почему.

Сакура тянет его вниз, жестко фиксирует за бедра, не давая больше пошевелиться, и вжимается лицом в его шею. Сгибает ноги в коленях, осторожно толкается сам, тоже медленно, потому что ни в чем не уверен. Хайе всхлипывает и вздрагивает, пробует двинуться навстречу, но Сакура держит его слишком крепко, потом точно останутся синяки. Не важно.

Ничего уже не важно. Мозги отключаются окончательно, остается только узкое скользкое тело на члене, и Сакура вбивается в него, жестко, быстро, пытаясь не кончить через секунду, а продержаться еще хоть немного. Хайе хнычет и скулит, прогибаясь в спине и тут же падая обратно Сакуре на грудь, кусает его за ухо, всхлипывает, чуть ли не плачет, раздирая ногтями плечо. Больно, но как раз эта боль делает все правильным. Сакура впивается пальцами в его ягодицы и, кажется, скулит, чувствуя, как Хайе дрожит на нем, как сокращаются волной мышцы вокруг члена, а по животу расплескивается что-то теплое.

Это даже не оргазм, а что-то больше похожее на смерть. Сакура выгибается, почти становясь на лопатки, и кричит, содрогаясь всем телом, ставшим вдруг легким, и жмурится, стискивая зубы. По позвоночнику вниз стекает густая дрожь, по венам рассыпаются искры, и под зажмуренными веками, и Сакура кончает, ярко, долго, остро, как впервые в жизни.

Хайе лежит на нем и тяжело неровно дышит, со всхлипами и тихими стонами, сжимает и разжимает на плече пальцы, прямо по свежим царапинам — и это тоже больно. Сакура перехватывает его руку, прижимает ее к своей щеке и длинно выдыхает.

Нужно, наверное, что-то сделать или сказать, но шевелиться нет сил и горло пересохло. Каждая мышца дрожит, будто превратившись в желе, глаза на желают открываться, но Сакура все же заставляет себя не спать. Нельзя спать. И неудобно на полу.

Он медленно садится, не отпуская Хайе от себя, целует мягкие, почему-то трясущиеся губы, заглядывает ему в лицо, пытаясь понять, все ли было правильно. Вдруг все же Хайе было больно? Не похоже, но…

Хайе слабо улыбается, болтаясь в его руках как медуза, откидывает голову назад, подставляя поцелуям шею, и вдруг просит:

— Отнеси меня в душ. Пожалуйста.

Сакура обалдело моргает и усмехается:

— А сам?

— Сам — не интересно. А ты большой и сильный. Отнеси меня в душ.

Не послушаться невозможно, и Сакура с трудом, но встает, прямо с Хайе на руках. Ноги толком не держат, его пошатывает, но Хайе обнимает его, практически обвиваясь вокруг. И вот так, с ним вместе, можно совершить подвиг, не то что дойти до какого-то душа.


	3. История третья. Июль 7477

Дрожат руки, дрожат ноги и губы, по вискам стекает густой липкий пот. Сакура распят на постели, тонкие металлические браслеты, цепочки от которых прикреплены к столбикам кровати, охватывают запястья и щиколотки.

Задача номер один: ничего не дернуть и ничего не сломать. Об этом Сакура помнит и изо всех сил старается не шевелиться, но у него давно ничего не выходит.

Подрагивает живот, который Хайе увлеченно вылизывает, постанывая и урча, дрожит в горле полный изнеможения и просьбы стон: “Давай уже нормально потрахаемся, я больше не могу”.

Задача номер два: не кончить. Не вообще, а прямо сейчас, хотя бы в ближайшие минут пять. С ней Сакура успешно справляется с полчаса, наверное, но скоро он проиграет.

Сегодня у них не секс, а война — кто последним кончит, кто выдержит дольше, и пока они на равных. Вопрос в том, сколько это будет продолжаться.

Над кроватью зеркало во весь потолок, чуть наклоненное так, чтобы все было видно.

Задача номер три: не смотреть, но не смотреть у Сакуры не получается.

Белые пальцы Хайе издевательски медленно скользят по груди и бокам, прижимают и трут соски, обводят пересохшие, воспаленные губы, натянутые вокруг кляпа, возвращаются к животу. Сакура следит за этими прикосновениями, как будто они — самое важное в его жизни.

Задача номер четыре: не выдрать из браслетов руки, не схватить Хайе за затылок и не загнать ему в рот член.

Еще немного — и Сакура не выдержит.

Вибратор, распирающий его задницу, рассыпается новой порцией звона и дрожи, толкается внутрь, выскальзывает наружу, проворачивается вокруг своей оси и снова звенит.

Сакура захлебывается мыслями, воздухом и мычанием, вытягивается, пытаясь опять надеться задницей на вибратор и кончить наконец-то. Ничего не выходит.

По телу волнами растекается жар, от таза во все стороны, член истекает смазкой, перед глазами плавают разноцветные мутные круги. Сакура считает их, чтобы отвлечься хоть немного, заставляет себя дышать ровно, расслабляется, разжимает кулаки.

Хайе, маленький засранец, тихо смеется, проводя губами по бедру Сакуры, гладит его колени, змеей заползает ему на грудь, потершись сразу всем телом. Прикусывает кожу на натянутой шее, надавливает на ямку между ключицами, облизывает губы.

Ему тоже хочется, Сакура чувствует это всем своим существом. Кожа Хайе покрыта испариной, он тяжело с присвистом дышит, выгибается так, чтобы прижаться к чему-нибудь членом — и тоже терпит, ждет неизвестно чего. Ему даже вся власть делать с Сакурой что угодно не в кайф, ему хочется уже на член и кончить — это совершенно понятно по тому, как он пристраивается к Сакуре, садится так, чтобы коснуться дыркой головки, проехалась ниже, ткнулась в яйца, и отстраняется.

Вибратор снова звенит и дергается, и Сакура давно бы кричал, но кляп позволяет только мычать.

— Смотри на себя, смотри какой ты, беспомощный, растянутый, мой. Смотри, ну же, — шепчет Хайе почему-то срывающимся голосом, сползая куда-то вниз. — Смотри, как твоя задница принимает вибратор, как будто ее для этого сделали. Для ебли, но не со мной, а с этой игрушкой. Нравится она тебе, м?

Он вылизывает Сакуру под яйцами, обводит языком натянутую вокруг дилдо дырку, трогает ее кончиками пальцев, дует, заставляя Сакуру метаться по кровати.

Продержаться еще хоть немного.

Сакура тяжело дышит и жмурится, игнорируя призывы смотреть, потому что ему и так выше головы, и лишь неизвестно откуда взявшаяся гордость не разрешает ему кончить, сдаться и показать слабость. Хотя о какой слабости и какой демонстрации вообще может идти речь в его состоянии?

Тем не менее сейчас у них не секс, а война, и Сакура сжимает кляп зубами, расслабляется, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь не сексуальном.

Хайе все равно не выдерживает первым.

Откидывает голову назад, упирается кончиками пальцев Сакуре в плечи и опускается на его член. Не замирает, как обычно, на пару секунд, а сразу же начинает двигаться, очень быстро, очень наконец-то, тихо выстанывая какие-то пошлости на каждом движении вверх.

Сакура толкается ему навстречу бедрами, насколько получается, упирается пятками в постель и открывает глаза. В зеркале ему отлично видно, как Хайе сводит лопатки и кусает губы, а еще как края его дырки натягиваются вокруг члена, чуть покрасневшие, блестящие от смазки, как блестит на пояснице пот.

Перевернуться бы, подмять Хайе под себя и выебать до крика, но все, что Сакура может, это хоть как-то терпеть и не кончать, пока Хайе раскачивается на нем, мелко двигая задницей. Дрожит, падает лицом Сакуре в плечо и тут же выпрямляется, тяжело дышит, сжимаясь на члене, кривится почти болезненно, хнычет и всхлипывает, протяжно поскуливая. Сакура выгибается, насколько позволяют цепи, вздрагивает, цепляется остатками сознания за какие-то ненужные мелочи вроде следов от пальцев на боках Хайе, мокрой прядки, прилипшей к шее, одной штанины брюк, каким-то образом оказавшейся на кровати.

Продержаться немного, совсем чуть-чуть, не обращая внимания на толкающийся в задницу вибратор и идиотский звон. Где там! Оргазм подкатывает волнами, сначала слабой, едва заметной, потом следующей, намного сильнее, еще одной, и еще одной, и Сакура жмурится, все же разрывая цепочки. Теперь Хайе у него в руках, распластанный на его груди, и Сакура стискивает его задницу, кончая так, как никогда в жизни. Сильно, долго, до безумия ярко — и одновременно с Хайе.

Потом ему, кажется, надо учиться заново дышать, потому что вдохи выходят поверхностными и рваными. Сакура хватает воздух ртом, расстегнув наконец-то надоевший кляп, обнимает Хайе одной рукой, а другой стирает слюну с подбородка и пытается прийти в себя.

Получается откровенно плохо, его тянет уснуть и проснуться через пару суток, а Хайе, судя по всему, уже спит, не озаботившись тем, чтобы слезть с члена и нормально улечься.

Он весь мокрый, вздрагивает, вздыхает, тяжело дышит, но не шевелится, пока Сакура перекладывает его на кровать, садится и расстегивает браслеты на ногах.

Нужно бы в душ, да и Хайе вымыть было бы неплохо, иначе завтра он будет бурчать и ругаться, но сил не хватает, так что Сакура опять валится на спину и закрывает глаза.

Непонятно, чем закончилась их маленькая война, кто победил и зачем, но выяснить это они могут и позже. Комната их до конца недели, отпуск только начался, и времени полно.


	4. История четвертая. Декабрь 7478

День, когда Сакура его бросает, становится в жизни Хайе самым жутким. Страшнее, чем тот, когда он провалился под лед, страшнее, чем тот, когда он падал с недостроенной башни и думал, что все, конец.

Страшнее, чем даже тот момент, когда объявили результаты предварительных тестов, а Хайе не расслышал в списках прошедших свое имя.

Все случается буднично и очень легко. Хайе возвращается в каюту Сакуры, давно ставшую общей далеко за полночь, засидевшись в кают-компании с Йоргеном, и обнаруживает, что Сакура не спит, а устроился на столе и тяжело смотрит прямо перед собой.

Что-то произошло, пока Хайе не было, но ему не особо хочется выяснять, что конкретно. Сакура расскажет и так, если захочет, а если нет, то из него все равно ничего не вытянешь.

Хайе хватает его за предплечье, пытаясь утащить в кровать, а Сакура неожиданно сопротивляется, удерживает его за плечо, не давая приблизиться, хмурится и говорит:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, — ровно и совершенно безэмоционально, словно сообщает, что на ужин телятина по-калифорнийски.

Что именно ему сказали, до Хайе доходит не сразу, и он еще пробует выяснить, что случилось, переспрашивает зачем-то, а Сакура так же ровно повторяет:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

— Насовсем? — уточняет он растерянно, хотя и так понятно, что да, насовсем, навсегда и было бы неплохо больше никогда не встречаться. Этим от Сакуры даже не веет — бьет, хлещет вместе с болью, от которой тянет завыть.

Сакура кивает, переводит взгляд куда-то на стену и разжимает пальцы, бессильно уронив руку вдоль тела. Ему плохо, и это Хайе тоже чувствует. Плохо настолько, что хочется умереть, забрать все сказанные слова обратно и притвориться, что ничего не было. Вот только Сакура не был бы собой, если бы так поступил.

Хайе беспомощно смотрит ему в лицо, отступает на шаг, снова подходит ближе, все пытаясь осознать, за что с ним так, почему его прогоняют, — и не может. Сакура молчит, спрятавшись за маской полного безразличия, показательно расслабившись, и продолжает разглядывать стену. Таким он почти пугает, и Хайе сделал бы что-нибудь, чтобы все это изменить, но не знает что. И как. А объяснять ему никто и ничего не собирается.

Он не двигается с места, не понимая, куда теперь идти. Наверное, к себе, но там пусто и холодно, а Хайе давно отвык спать в одиночестве, отвык быть без Сакуры, забыл, как это, когда его нет рядом.

— Но почему? — все же решает уточнить Хайе, потому что вдруг это просто такая идиотская шутка. Не то чтобы Сакура когда-нибудь так шутил, но все бывает в первый раз.

— Потому что. — Сакура равнодушно пожимает плечами и с силой жмурится. — Я у тебя вместо вибратора и одеяла. Только для того, чтобы трахаться и не мерзнуть во сне. А мне этого мало. Я так больше не могу. Уйди, пожалуйста.

Это неправда, но Хайе зачем-то кивает, выходит из каюты и тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Случилось что-то жуткое, что пока еще невозможно осознать и принять, и от этого холодно и страшно, и Хайе не знает, что делать. Поэтому просто отправляется к себе и падает на кровать, не раздеваясь.

Он не появлялся здесь с того дня, как пришел к Сакуре и фактически принудил его к сексу. После незачем было возвращаться, разве что личные вещи забрать, но это заняло ровно пять минут — и все. У Сакуры было уютнее, неизвестно почему, да и уходить от него надолго не хотелось. Наоборот, хотелось проводить с ним все имеющееся время, чем Хайе и занимался. И наблюдал еще. За тем, как Сакура работал в виртуальности и над какой-то хренью для Комитета внутренних расследований, читал, ел, спал, мылся, одевался или раздевался — и чем он там еще занимался.

На него хотелось смотреть, и Хайе смотрел. А теперь его выгнали.

Нужно бы разозлиться, но на это почему-то нет сил, и Хайе сворачивается на кровати в клубочек, пытаясь понять, ну за что. За что? Что он сделал не так? Нет, Сакура объяснил, но ведь это же неправда. Полный бред, абсолютная ложь и нелепость. При чем тут вибратор и одеяло, когда секс и тепло далеко не самое важное?

Хайе садится, думая, что нужно вернуться и все объяснить, — раздевается вместо этого и ложится снова. Сейчас Сакура ему не обрадуется. А вот завтра можно будет сказать все, что хочется.

Он толком не спит, потому что одному непривычно. Ворочается, накрывается, раскрывается, встает попить и в туалет, выбрасывает подушку, подбирает ее с пола — и в итоге вырубается лишь под утро. Чуть не проспав все на свете. Обычно его будил Сакура — Хайе ненавидит вставать рано и валяется до последнего, — но в то утро Сакура у себя, и Хайе выдирается из мутного, невнятного сна за двадцать минут до начала смены.

Позавтракать он не успевает, даже умыться нормально нет времени, только одеться и добежать до рубки, в которой его давно уже ждут.

— Доброе утро, — неуверенно здоровается Хайе, получает порцию ответных кивков и лезет в свое кресло. Сакура на него не смотрит.

Точнее, смотрит, но так равнодушно, словно ничего у них не было. Словно Хайе — часть обстановки или случайно встреченный на улице человек, неважный и неинтересный. И то, что он знает, что это все не так и Сакуре плохо, ничего не меняет.

Странно, но это никак не сказывается на работе. Посадку они проводят почти образцовую, особенно если учесть, что у них внештатная ситуация omega-4L, то есть посадка на новую планету в неблагоприятных погодных условиях, и длится она без малого пятнадцать часов.

“Кимар” кидает из стороны в сторону, он брыкается, как бешеный бык, огрызаясь на любые попытки Хайе выровнять его, посадить и закрепить на земле растяжками. Потом вылетает система наблюдения, но Сакура быстро приводит ее в себя. Потом отказывают щиты, но ненадолго. Потом “Кимар” все же оказывается на грунте, но трясется так, словно у него лихорадка.

Хайе выпадает из кресла, подслеповато щурясь. От длительного напряжения у него всегда немного садится зрение, но через пару часов все проходит. И сейчас рубка расплывается разноцветными пятнами, чужие голоса звучат слишком громко, и он привычно тянется к Сакуре и просит:

— Отнеси меня спать.

Теперь его должны подхватить на руки и оттащить в лазарет, а потом в каюту, уложить, раздеть, укрыть и улечься рядом. Вместо этого Сакура придерживает его за плечо, доводит до медблока, сдает врачу и уходит. Не сказав ни слова. Хайе таращится ему вслед, раскрыв рот от изумления и забыв об усталости.

Сакура просто взял и ушел. Ушел. Но?..

Кинуться за ним следом Хайе не дают.

На этот раз он задерживается в медблоке надолго. Обычно Сакура вытаскивал его отсюда сразу после первичного обследования и вердикта, что все в порядке, но надо отдохнуть. А теперь он просто ушел, и добрый док взялся за Хайе как следует.

От бесконечных тестов болит голова, зрение не восстанавливается, наоборот, становится даже хуже, но док утверждает, что это нормально. Нужно подождать — и все пройдет.

Хайе бесится от безделья и зависти, потому что все остальные сейчас исследуют новую планету, тем более что шторм закончился, а он валяется на неудобной кровати в неуютной палате. И в полном одиночестве.

Сакура к нему не приходит.

Забегает Алиша и рассказывает, что планета так себе, руда есть, но добывать ее из-за погодных условий никто не будет.

Заглядывает Йорген, сообщает, что они немного повредили двигатели, но не критично. Взлетят и до базы допрыгнут, а потом ремонт и отпуск — хорошо же.

А Сакура просто не появляется. Точнее, он тоже приходит, каждый день под конец смены, что-то говорит, но он настолько чужой, что это не считается. Он усаживается максимально далеко, разговаривает ровным голосом, не прикасается к Хайе и вроде бы на него не смотрит. Этого Хайе точно не знает, потому что до сих пор толком не видит, но обычно взгляд Сакуры чувствуется, а сейчас… ничего. Вообще ничего.

Хайе тянется к нему, но всегда нащупывает только пустоту, а Сакура никогда не делает движения навстречу.

Даже когда они еще не трахались, он вел себя приветливее и мягче.

Возможно, проблема в этом? В сексе, к которому Хайе его по сути принудил, — ну, во всяком случае, не спросил, а хотят ли его. Принудить Сакуру к чему-либо было решительно невозможно, он иногда мягко, чаще довольно жестко отказывался, если в самом деле чего-то не хотел.

А Хайе он хотел, и Хайе это знал.

И им было хорошо вместе. Это “хорошо”, особенно во время секса, периодически добивало до него через блокаторы, которые все они вне работы носили постоянно. И Хайе захлебывался в нем, тонул, чувствуя чужое удовольствие острее собственного. И нравилось оно ему намного больше.

Так почему Сакура его прогнал? За что он наказывает их обоих?

Хайе не понимает, а спросить не выходит. Точнее, он спрашивает, день на третий лежания в медблоке. Сакура очень долго молчит, а потом просто уходит, не сказав ни слова.

Йорген в ответ на тот же вопрос вопит, что не желает участвовать в их разборках, а поговорить с Алишей Хайе не успевает.

Его выписывают и тут же сажают за работу. Анализ местных руд требует незамыленного взгляда, как говорит кэп, а Хайе единственный, кто на это все еще не смотрел.

Посмотреть есть на что: на планете в избытке присутствуют известные науке элементы, но залегают довольно глубоко в земной коре. И неизвестные — на поверхности, но определить, что они из себя представляют, анализатор “Кимара” не в состоянии. Хайе тоже, но он здесь все равно самый крутой спец в химии из не ученых, так что он запирается в лаборатории и проводит сутки в обнимку с микроскопом и хроматографом. Но ни к каким выводам не приходит.

Вроде как это что-то новое, но ни его собственных мозгов, ни базы данных “Кимара” не хватает для точных заключений, надо вызывать ученых. Или можно прогуляться к Сакуре и обсудить все с ним. Сакура в химии ничего не понимает, но умеет слушать.

К тому же это отличный повод. После того как Сакура ушел, не ответив на вопрос, Хайе просто не знал, как к нему подступиться. Так Сакура никогда раньше себя не вел, сейчас он настолько чужой, незнакомый Хайе человек, что это пугает. А работа — изумительный предлог для разговора. А там, глядишь, все наладится само собой.

А еще Хайе жутко скучает, даже когда занят работой. По банальной возможности немножко пообниматься, например. По заботе и нежности, которые когда-то казались чем-то само собой разумеющимся, а теперь, когда их нет, кажутся чем-то невыносимо нужным. Хайе и не подозревал, что так к ним привык. Раньше они просто были, а теперь их просто нет — и это странно. Неуютно, непривычно, неудобно, но как их вернуть, Хайе не понимает. Потому что не понимает, почему они кончились.

Он отправляется на поиски с твердым намерением сначала заболтать Сакуру химией, а потом выяснить, что происходит, и не находит его. Сакуры нет в каюте и гостиной, нет в столовой и офицерской кают-компании, нет у историков и Алиши с Йоргеном. Остается только одно место, где он может быть, но идти туда Хайе не хочет. Он терпеть не может обзорную палубу, там слишком слишком много космоса за призрачно тонкой перегородкой. Это пугает, и знание, что перегородку невозможно разбить прицельным попаданием ракеты, а на планете космоса нет, не помогает.

Обзорная палуба пугала его и в компании Сакуры, так что Хайе старался туда не ходить и Сакуру не пускал. На всякий случай. Теперь туда нужно идти добровольно, и на это нужно просто дикое количество сил, но Хайе должен. И он идет.

Сакура и в самом деле там, но он не один, а в компании кого-то из новеньких. Парня вроде как зовут Дин, он ученый, историк, и появился в экипаже только в этом рейсе. Хайе он даже немного нравился как человек. Легкий и смешливый, он умудрялся быть одновременно везде и никого не раздражать.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Потому что сейчас он бесит Хайе до кровавых кругов перед глазами.

Дин стоит рядом с Сакурой. Хохочущим в полный голос и очень довольным жизнью Сакурой, трогает его за плечо, что-то говорит и тоже смеется.

Хайе хочется схватить его за шею и бить лицом о стену, пока оно не превратится в кровавое хлюпающее месиво. А потом отпустить и сказать, что нельзя. Нельзя стоять близко к Сакуре, разговаривать с ним, смотреть на него вот так, как Дин смотрит. Нельзя, потому что Сакура его, Хайе. А все остальные могут пойти и удавиться от зависти.

Однажды он так уже сделал, и тогда ему влетело. Хайе было пятнадцать, парню, лицом которого он украсил стену, на три года больше, и драку затеял именно тот мудак, а досталось Хайе. Карцер, угроза исключения из интерната, вынужденная недельная голодовка — все это не имело никакого значения, потому что Хайе отстоял то, что считал своим.

Так ему казалось, во всяком случае, потому что когда его все же простили и отпустили, лишив стипендии почти на год, выяснилось, что своей тогдашней любви он даром не сдался.

И Хайе не сдержался бы и сейчас, но все равно отступает. Потому что Сакура его не заметил.

Этого не может быть, но так и есть, Сакура просто не почувствовал, что он рядом, не оглянулся, не улыбнулся, продолжил смеяться и разговаривать с Дином. А ведь раньше он чувствовал присутствие Хайе даже во сне, переворачивался на спину и откидывал руку, а потом обнимал.

И именно это ставит все точки над "i". Сакура не его, Сакура его прогнал и больше не любит, Хайе ему больше не нужен, и это больно настолько, что даже не болит.

Хайе смотрит на Сакуру немного и тихо уходит. Он все еще не понимает, почему все закончилось, что он сделал не так, но спрашивать не будет. И вообще ничего не будет делать, переживет как-нибудь, не в первый раз.

Справится, никуда не денется. Им работать вместе, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Даже если Сакура при этом будет трахаться с Дином.

Мир почему-то расплывается и увеличивается, а потом Хайе обнаруживает себя в собственной каюте в компании перепуганной Алиши.

— Хайе, ты чего, что с тобой? — повторяет она и трясет его за плечи.

Заглядывает в лицо, почти плачет, порывается куда-то бежать, но Хайе успевает поймать ее за руку.

— Я в порядке, — ровно говорит он. — Все нормально.

Алиша ему не верит.

— Посмотри на себя в зеркало, — приказывает она.

Хайе послушно смотрит, в ответ на него таращится нечто растрепанное и полубезумное.

— Я в порядке, — повторяет он упрямо и сжимает губы. Чтобы не рассказать, что случилось, это его личные проблемы, всей связке совсем не обязательно знать детали, незачем им все это. Кроме того, он и в самом деле чувствует себя прекрасно.

Потому что ну не случилось же ничего ужасного.

— Хайе! Может, тебе к врачу? Или позвать Сакуру? — спрашивает Алиша, словно не знает, что Сакуру больше можно не звать.

— Не нужно Сакуру. — Хайе пугается и пятится, а потом все же не выдерживает. — Он меня бросил. Но… почему?

В каюте повисает тяжелая тишина.

— Почему? — задумчиво хмыкает Алиша. — Почему. Почему-у-у.

Она тянет это слово, словно это важно, и вдруг вызверяется. Ее глаза темнеют, ноздри раздуваются, она скалится и сжимает кулаки, наступая на пятящегося Хайе:

— Ты и в самом деле не понимаешь, да? Потому что ты сраный эгоист, Хайе. Потому что Сакура для тебя удобная вещь, которая всегда под рукой и с которой можно делать все, что угодно. Потому что он не может тебе отказать, а ты пользуешься этим и не замечаешь ничего вокруг. Что ему тоже бывает плохо, что он устает, что ему хочется просто посидеть с книжкой, а не тащиться с тобой неизвестно куда, потому что тебе вздумалось посмотреть на местный базар. Потому что он отдает тебе все, что у него есть, а ты принимаешь это, ничего не давая взамен. Кроме секса, но, прости, это не считается.

Алиша говорит тихо, но лучше бы она кричала. Так было бы правильнее, и что на это ответить, Хайе не знает. Она, наверное, права, но Хайе не умеет по-другому. Все его отношения выглядели именно так: все для него и уже счастье, что он рядом.

То, что с Сакурой так не получится, в голову Хайе никогда не приходило. И не пришло бы. Вот только что теперь делать?

Он растерянно смотрит Алише в лицо, пытаясь как-то уложить сказанное в голове, осознать, придумать какой-нибудь выход, но ничего не выходит.

— Ты его не заслужил, — выплевывает Алише, разворачивается и уходит, оставив Хайе наедине с тяжелыми мыслями и неожиданно проснувшейся совестью.

Не заслужил. Это что-то новенькое и непривычное, жуткое.

Не заслужил. Но ведь любовь не нужно заслуживать. Она либо есть, либо нет, не бывает по-другому.

А Сакура сейчас смеется на обзорной палубе с Дином.

Хайе устало опускается на кровать и трет горящие глаза. Не заслужил. Вот так вот.

Теперь все видно в деталях, от начала до конца.

Теперь все понятно.

Хайе и в самом деле никогда не давал Сакуре ничего, кроме секса, зато охотно брал, принимая все как должное. Каждый жест, каждую мелочь вроде подоткнутого одеяла или утреннего кофе. Даже не думая сделать что-то аналогичное в ответ.

Не прислушивался к тому, чего Сакуре хочется, а ведь в начале тот еще пытался возражать, предлагать что-то свое. Идеи Хайе были лучше по определению, а желания Сакуры не играли никакой роли.

Хайе будил его посреди ночи, если ему приходило в голову поговорить. Таскал его по местам, которые Сакуре были явно не интересны. Позволял заботиться о себе, как правители из сказок Сакуры. Разве что ноги мыть не приказывал, а ведь мог.

И Сакура продержался долго, почти полтора года, прежде чем все это стало невыносимым. Хайе его понимает: он бы не стал терпеть такое обращение с собой ни дня. Но Сакура его любил, а теперь устал.

Это нормально, кто угодно бы устал.

И несмотря на то, что Хайе мучительно хочется обратно, в кокон чужой безусловной любви, он решает ничего не делать. Сакура не заслужил такого обращения и должен быть с кем-то, кто его ценит. И кто умеет это показывать.

Потому что и Хайе ценит и любит, но не умеет это выражать. И никогда не научится.

Он выдерживает четыре дня, педантично копаясь в себе и в прошлом. Вспоминает все время, проведенное вместе с Сакурой, анализирует собственное поведение и поведение Сакуры, раскладывает по полочкам, кто, когда, как, что и кому сказал, злится, скучает и почти не спит. Хайе просто отвык спать в одиночестве, да и мысли, бродящие в голове, не дают расслабиться и успокоиться.

И собственное решение, наверное, самое тяжелое в его жизни. Держаться на расстоянии, встречаться как можно реже, не смотреть в глаза и вести себя, словно ничего не случилось.

У Хайе даже получается, во всяком случае, на второй день он разговаривает с Сакурой за завтраком и не мечтает сдохнуть прямо на месте.

Это до сих пор больно и будет больно долго, но Сакуре без него лучше.

— Ты его не заслужил, — то и дело вспоминает он сказанные Алишей слова и соглашается с ней. Не заслужил, конечно. Непонятно, как Сакуру вообще можно заслужить, еще больше непонятно, как его теперь вернуть и получится ли.

Впрочем, он ведь решил не возвращать. Отболит и успокоится. Опять же — есть Дин, который постоянно торчит рядом, обсуждает с Сакурой что-то одним им интересное и смеется. А Хайе осознает, каково было Сакуре на Инане. Смотреть и знать, что ничего не будет. Смотреть и знать, что нельзя.

Он срывается, когда понимает, что больше просто не может. Что все благие намерения отправляются в ад — и что он вывернется наизнанку, но научится отвечать, как надо.

И прощения попросит, и скажет все, что нужно сказать, только чтобы опять иметь на Сакуру право.

Никто не говорит, что его простят, что с ним вообще будут разговаривать на личные темы, но попробовать в любом случае стоит. Хуже-то точно уже не станет.

Хайе идет к нему глубокой ночью, тихо надеясь, что Сакура спит. Тогда можно будет завалиться ему под бок, а утром сделать вид, что теперь все как надо, вдруг получится. Одеяло подоткнуть. Кофе принести. Послушать, что Сакура накопал в своих пыльных книжках.

Ничего подобного, конечно же, не происходит. Сакура сидит за столом, уставившись в стену, на носу у него очки, значит, он работает, а еще он не замечает, что Хайе стоит в метре у него за спиной и мелко трясется. Ему страшно до такой степени, что тянет сбежать и больше никогда не возвращаться. Вместо этого Хайе шагает вперед, обнимает вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Сакуру сзади и утыкается лбом в шею.

— Ты у меня не вместо вибратора и одеяла, — торопливо говорит он. — Я люблю тебя, и ты — самое важное, что у меня есть. Просто я не умею этого показывать, слышишь?

Сакура застывает, длинно выдыхает и расслабляется, прижав ладони Хайе к собственной груди.

И ничего не отвечает, а ведь должен.

Хайе торопливо обходит его, заглядывает в глаза, спрятанные за стеклами. Чувствует он себя отвратительно, словно сделал что-то не то и теперь его за это накажут. Как в детстве, когда все воровали с кухни печенье, а доставалось от воспитателей ему одному.

Сакура продолжает молчать. Нет, он осторожно придерживает Хайе за бока, тянет к себе на колени, но ничего не говорит, а значит, Хайе нужно сказать еще что-то. Почему все должно быть так сложно?

— Дальше я не знаю, прости.

В руках у Сакуры привычно тепло и уютно, и Хайе мгновенно ведет. Не от желания, а от усталости, неподъемно тяжелой, навалившейся разом, словно он ждала за спиной и вот наконец-то получила шанс. Он почти падает лицом Сакуре в плечо и силится не закрывать глаза, но ничего не выходит. Они слипаются, как будто их залили клеем, и Хайе обнимает Сакуру за шею, вздыхает и проваливается в мутную дрему.

В ней холодно и почему-то качает, а Хайе понимает вдруг, что его куда-то несут, слишком долго и далеко, чтобы конечной точкой оказалась кровать Сакуры. Он пытается проснуться, пытается сказать: “Только не ко мне, я хочу остаться с тобой”, — но выходит одно невнятное бурчание, которое он сам не может разобрать.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо. Тихо, — раздается откуда-то сверху голос. — Не к тебе, успокойся и спи, болванище.

Нужно бы обидеться, но вместо этого Хайе тянется вперед, чтобы поймать Сакуру и не отпускать его больше. Потому что без него плохо, а сказать все это во второй раз не получится, но руки ловят пустоту, и от бессилия Хайе хочется завыть.

— Я здесь.

Сакура вдруг оказывается рядом, и теперь можно свернуться в клубочек у него под боком и под рукой, обнять, прижаться и вырубиться наконец-то.

Но сначала надо еще раз сказать что-то важное.

Хайе силится вспомнить, что именно, приподнимается на локте, распахнув глаза, и опять заглядывает Сакуре в лицо.

— Я люблю тебя, — сонно сообщает он. — Но не умею этого показывать. Но я научусь, только ты меня больше не прогоняй, ладно?


	5. История пятая. Январь 7479

— Мидана, — предлагает Йорген.

Сакура равнодушно пожимает плечами. Мидана так Мидана, ему без разницы, как будет называться эта планета, они все равно никогда сюда не вернутся.

Гораздо больше его беспокоит Хайе, сосредоточенно и молча чистящий апельсин. Он терпеть их не может и никогда не ест, а значит, апельсин предназначается Сакуре. И это неправильно настолько, что встают дыбом волосы.

Еще пару недель назад неожиданная, немного истеричная забота Хайе казалась самым шикарным подарком, который Сакура когда-либо получал. Пусть Хайе испуганно заглядывал ему в глаза, проверяя, все ли в порядке, пусть он иногда смотрел, как побитая собака, — это выглядело логичным. Хайе осознал, что не так, и теперь пытается загладить вину.

До Сакуры не сразу дошло, что все это только театр. Имитация. Повторение того, что он сам делал для Хайе, слегка измененное, но все же не более чем повторение. В нем нет искренности, каждый жест и каждая мелочь продуманы до деталей, наверняка где-нибудь записаны и проанализированы.

Самое бы время обидеться, но Сакура отчетливо понимает: Хайе старается для него. Ему самому это не нужно, но раз Сакура жить не может без чужой заботы и нежности, то он постарается. Лишь бы его не прогнали опять. Но вот так Сакура не хочет, а никак по-другому не выйдет.

Знать бы еще почему.

В то, что Хайе просто такой, Сакура не очень верит. Их специально учили заботиться друг о друге, социально взаимодействовать во всех возможных сферах, и у Хайе даже получалось — на уровне рефлексов и если дело не касалось чего-то личного. То есть он мог выпнуть Сакуру на обед или заказать для Алиши редкие конфеты, но только если все это не выходило за сферу совместной работы. Без еды Сакура падал в голодные обмороки, без конфет Алиша злилась — и все это имело отношение к кораблю и работе.

За пределами корабля и работы Хайе разом переставали интересовать все, кроме него самого.

Так было всегда, и Сакура никогда не обращал на такое поведение внимания. А теперь пришлось. И обратить, и ужаснуться, и запутаться окончательно.

Он попросту не понимает, что не так и как такое может быть.

Месяц назад Сакура думал, что поступил правильно. Он безмерно устал давать, ничего не получая взамен, постоянно подчиняться и делать что-то, чего совершенно не хотелось. Но изменить Хайе ему было не под силу, так что расставание показалось лучшим выходом.

Он честно так считал. И знал, что да, будет больно и плохо, но когда-нибудь это пройдет, а если остаться с Хайе, то все станет лишь хуже. И Сакура не ждал, что Хайе вернется, что его это все как-то вообще заденет, что он будет бешено ревновать из-за совершенно невинного разговора, вымотает себя почти до предела, а потом придет и останется. Только по-другому. Что он выспросит до мелочей, что именно Сакуре не нравится, и будет изо всех сил стараться ему угодить.

И да, вначале Сакуре такое нравилось, а теперь… теперь пугает. Навязчивой болезненностью и искусственностью.

Вопрос в том, куда бежать и что делать.

Идей у Сакуры никаких, а попросить Хайе перестать он не может. Потому что Хайе обидится, а объяснить ему, в чем дело, у Сакуры не хватит сил.

Поэтому он решается на подлость: покопаться в прошлом Хайе и найти его поведению логичное объяснение. Это проще, чем разговаривать с ним самим.

На корабле нет ничего, что получилось бы скрыть от настройщика. Вообще ничего. Полностью подключенный к системе человек способен вытрясти из нее абсолютно все. Начиная от обеденного меню и заканчивая переговорами капитана с Центром. Последние, конечно, удастся получить только в зашифрованном виде, но всегда есть ключ, и он находится в той же системе.

И найти его не сложно, главное, знать как и где.

Само собой, это создает огромную дыру в системе безопасности, но без полного доступа невозможно заставить корабль нормально работать. Так что настройщиков, во-первых, учат никогда и ни при каких условиях не лезть в чужие данные, а во-вторых, при захвате корабля умереть. Или сойти с ума, впасть в кому Бейли — в общем, сделать что угодно, но не даться в руки врагу.

И если до сих пор Сакуре не приходило в голову покопаться в чужом грязном белье, то сейчас, когда речь идет о Хайе, все запреты слетают как-то сами по себе.

Это очень и очень просто.

Нужно отвлечься немного в момент предпрыжковой настройки, все равно все работает как часы, нырнуть в базу данных медблока, вытащить из нее профиль Хайе, перелить на свой планшет и затереть следы. Попутно выяснив, каким кодом пользуется корабельный психолог. Все. Дел на три с половиной секунды.

Дальше остается лишь ждать. Сакура почему-то уверен, что изучать данные в компании Хайе не стоит. Даже если там ничего не найдется, все равно не стоит. Значит, надо остаться в одиночестве, а для этого Хайе должен куда-нибудь деться. Уехать на семинар для пилотов, допустим.

Происходит это почти через десять дней после прибытия на базу, и Сакура кидается к планшету сразу же, как только за Хайе закрывается дверь.

У него есть восемь часов, чтобы прочитать сотню гигабайт данных, и это очень мало, но Сакура успеет.

Непонятно, что он хочет найти, но Сакура почему-то уверен, что все причины такого странного и почти антисоциального поведения Хайе прячутся в его прошлом. Например, он в детстве был очень привязчивым и пару раз за это получал, а теперь своим невниманием защищается от новых неприятностей. Это было бы хорошо, и с этим Сакура бы справился.

А как справиться с тем, что он обнаруживает, неизвестно.

Потому что это все — эксперимент. Новые методики по предотвращению срывов у экипажей. По выявлению возможных проблем и их профилактике.

Живодерский эксперимент, жуткий настолько, что волосы встают дыбом.

Хайе и в самом деле был очень эмоциональным, открытым и легко привязывался к людям. До пяти лет, пока не выяснилось, что он подходит под новую программу по всем критериям, и его не перевели в другой интернат.

А там… Сакура жмурится и морщится, тяжело сглатывает, отгоняя тошноту, но все же заставляет себя дочитать. Эмоции из Хайе выбивали. Не ногами, конечно, а всякими терапиями, загоняя его в определенные ситуации, пока не получали нужный эффект. И Хайе долго не сдавался, чем крайне злил профессора Полле, автора той самой методики. А потом сломался. Результат Сакура видит перед собой ежедневно, и он ужасен.

Хайе и самом деле просто не умеет строить отношения, не знает, как себя вести и зачем это нужно. Он может привязаться к кому-то, но никак это не выражать. Если его не заставить, как заставил Сакура.

По сути, он и привязываться не должен уметь, но методика где-то дала сбой. Причем не на Сакуре, а раньше. Где-то на специализации, когда появился Камилло, а профессор угодил за решетку по обвинению в государственной измене и саботаже.

Возможно, Хайе остался способным хоть на какие-то эмоции потому, что эксперимент так и не довели до конца. Кому-то методы профессора показались слишком жестокими, и не спасли его даже блистательные прогнозы об искоренении эмоциональной нестабильности у членов связки самое позднее через два поколения.

Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Достаточно тех трехсот искалеченных, что уже есть.

На самом деле искалеченных.

Отчеты психологов, наблюдавших за Хайе после, не менее жуткие, чем отчеты из интерната.

Диссоциальное расстройство личности, склонность к немотивированной агрессии, отсутствие социальных навыков, неспособность к отношениям — это даже не десятая часть списка того, что теперь у Хайе имеется. Того, что он не умеет и чему никогда не научится.

Как жить с этим дальше, Сакура понятия не имеет.

Слишком много информации, которую он не в состоянии переварить.

Он все делал неправильно, с самого начала, но он же не знал, в чем проблема. Иначе не уходил бы и не радовался бы вымученному вниманию, не требовал бы от Хайе того, чего тот физически не может дать.

Сакуре стыдно и очень неуютно. Осталось решить, как теперь все поправить.

Он зачем-то читает описание исследований дальше, морщится от омерзения, наблюдая за тем, как профессор Полле расхваливает сам себя, и пугается, найдя рекомендацию повторить эксперимент на детях мужского пола из тех же семей, что и первая группа.

Головой Сакура понимает, что “экспериментатор” просто не мог успеть добраться до кого-то еще, но он должен проверить. Не всех, но хотя бы родственников Хайе, если они есть. Это важно, неизвестно почему.

Они есть. Сестры, тоже пилоты, и младший брат. Девушки Сакуру не интересуют: профессор Полле считал, что для женщин космос слишком сложен. Странно, что ему разрешили эксперимент с такими вводными условиями. С другой стороны, флот готов пойти на многое, если это уменьшит количество погибших кораблей и рехнувшегося экипажа. А вот брата стоит найти, хотя зачем и что предпринять, если и ему досталось, Сакура сам не знает. Просто нужно и все.

На поиски уходит почти три часа вместе со взломом базы данных флота и расшифровкой полученного сообщения, но Сакура может наконец-то выдохнуть и расслабиться.

Младший брат Хайе слишком маленький, ему всего два года, и никакие эксперименты на нем не ставили. Сакура смотрит пару минут на фотографию смешного глазастого ребенка, обнимающего какую-то жуткую фиолетовую зверюгу, и ложится лицом в стол.

Как ему теперь быть?

Проще всего рассказать Хайе, но нельзя. Сакура уверен, что Хайе не стоит это все знать, не с его букетом психических расстройств.

Еще вариант — сделать вид, что и Сакура о них не в курсе, но не выйдет. Забыть прочитанное точно не получится.

Можно уйти и не заставлять больше Хайе подстраиваться под него, но и это не выход. Хайе вернулся к нему, вернется еще раз, а не принять его Сакура не сможет.

Он стирает все файлы, кроме фотографии смешного ребенка, вычищает историю работы и бредет в душ, по кругу прокручивая все, что узнал.

Его трясет то от бешенства, то от омерзения, то от жалости. Он представляет себе в деталях, что делали с Хайе и как он себя чувствовал, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не завыть.

Потому что так нельзя. Просто нельзя и все.

Он не замечает, что Хайе возвращается, пока тот не залазит в душевую кабину и не запрыгивает Сакуре на руки. И не начинает что-то бурно рассказывать, обняв Сакуру за шею и периодически его целуя.

На него больно смотреть и больно думать, что он мог быть другим. Открытым, легким и ласковым, но его сломали.

А Сакура доламывает, пусть и не специально.

— Пожалуйста, — прерывает он бесконечный поток слов, — пожалуйста, хватит. Не болтать сейчас, а пытаться мне угодить. Не надо больше, слышишь.

Хайе изумленно вытаращивается и хмурится, явно не понимая, к чему сейчас этот разговор:

— Но ты ведь сам хотел, чтобы и я давал. Не смысле в постели, а вообще. Почему ты больше не хочешь? Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, — качает головой Сакура. — Ты все сделал так, просто… Не нужно, хорошо? Поступай так, как хочется тебе, а не как хотелось бы мне. Я люблю тебя любым.

Он понятия не имеет, как объяснить, не рассказывая об эксперименте, но этого и не нужно.

Хайе продолжает хмурится, цепляется пальцами за его шею и хищно, хитро улыбается.

— Тогда неси меня отсюда в постель. Я устал, сил нет. Но завтра ты мне объяснишь в чем дело, ладно?

— Ладно, — легко соглашается Сакура, точно зная, что ничего не будет объяснять. Он найдет чем отвлечь Хайе от вопросов, а потом все станет как раньше. Как и должно было быть.


	6. История шестая. Ноябрь 7479

Сакура спит тяжелым сном без сновидений уже вторые сутки и не думает просыпаться. Хайе закрывает за собой дверь в медотсек, воровато оглядывается, потому что ему нельзя здесь находиться, прокрадывается к кровати, на которой лежит Сакура, и тихо присаживается на самый край.

— Сакура, соня, вставай. Сколько можно дрыхнуть? — Хайе стягивает с него одеяло, трясет за плечо, но в ответ не получает никакой реакции. Вот что за свинство. — Все на свете проспишь. И мне скучно.

И снова никакой реакции.

— Я соскучился, — пробует он еще раз.

Бесполезно. Сакура не шевелится, только редко и глубоко дышит — и все.

Нет, ему можно, конечно, он сорок часов воевал с чужим ИИ и вышел из этого боя победителем, устал, почти довел себя до нервного срыва, так что спать сейчас — это самое нужное, но.

Хайе соскучился.

И Хайе волновался. Боялся за него до такой степени, что чуть не побежал следом, но Алиша успела его удержать. И поругались они перед тем, как Сакура ушел, ужасно просто. И теперь Хайе стыдно, немножко страшно и очень хочется убедиться, что с ним и в самом деле все в порядке, но Сакура продолжает спать.

— Ну и черт с тобой.

Кстати, последние пару дней Хайе усиленно искал, кто же такой этот самый черт, но так ничего и не понял. Сакура и сам не понимал толком, объяснить не мог, и до Хайе так и не дошло, но он хотя бы старался. И нашел кучу всего интересного, сказку какую-то, в стихах. Ни разу до этого Хайе не видел сказок в стихах и хочет рассказать о ней Сакуре, но тот и не думает просыпаться.

Вдалеке шипит открывшаяся дверь, Хайе ныряет под кровать и притворяется, что его здесь нет. Ему кажется, что Сакура хмыкает.

— …несколько часов, и его придется подключать к медблоку, иначе ему грозит гипогликемическая кома. Вывести-то я его из нее выведу, но лучше не начинать. И сделайте что-нибудь с пилотом, он постоянно здесь торчит, — немного нервно говорит док, талл Йаннет, и останавливается возле Сакуры, почти упершись носком ботинка Хайе в нос.

— Так подключайте, в чем проблема? А с пилотом я ничего сделать не могу, он только его и слушается. И то через раз.

Хайе мысленно возмущается, что и Сакуру он не слушается, что за сказки, но молчит. Выгонят ведь, а он совсем не желает уходить. Кстати, странно, что кэп его не учуял. Или учуял и молчит?

— Проблема в том, что он этого страшно не любит, злится, а это бьет мне по мозгам. Одного раза хватило, больше мне не хочется. Так что я еще немного подожду. Часа три, скажем. И с пилотом что-нибудь сделайте, он же невыносим совершенно.

— Если бы я мог с ним что-нибудь сделать… — Кэп вздыхает так тяжело, что Хайе становится стыдно, буквально на пару секунд. Дольше стыдиться у него получилось один раз, да и то как-то не слишком хорошо. И ладно.

Главное, что связке он нравится, а остальные как-то не играют особой роли.

Кэп и док замолкают, чего-то ждут и уходят. Хайе тоже ждет пару минут и выбирается из-под кровати.

— Тебя запихнут в медблок, — шепотом сообщает он Сакуре. — Просыпайся уже, соня. Нас мечтают наградить, а ты тут спишь.

Сакура предсказуемо спит дальше. Хайе морщит нос, грустно косится по сторонам и вытягивается с Сакурой рядом. Так, чтобы его видеть.

Хотя видно не слишком многое: ухо, короткие волосы над и за ним, нижнюю челюсть и шею. Хайе хочется видеть больше, он вообще очень любит смотреть на Сакуру, а однажды даже дал в морду кому-то из команды, посмевшему обозвать Сакуру страшным. Идиот полный, а Сакура ржал потом до слез и обзывался, но обидно это не было, скорее… приятно. И Сакуре тоже было приятно.

— Просыпайся, — зовет Хайе, приподнявшись на локте и опять не дожидается никакой реакции. — Ну что ты за гад такой.

Ему кажется, что Сакура улыбается, но нет.

Самое грустное, что ему ничего не снится. Хайе слышит далекое гудение воздуха в воздуховоде, шелест трепещущей на сквозняке ткани, Алишу и Йоргена, тоже спящих, причем Алише снится Йорген, а Йоргену — какие-то розовые гладкие звери. Еще Хайе слышит ленивые эмоции кого-то из механиков, идущего по коридору, и истерические мысленные крики повара, шуршание змеи кэпа по стене — и только от Сакуры тишина.

Чертовы блокаторы, кто бы знал, как Хайе их ненавидит.

Дыхание слышно, мыслей нет, эмоций тоже нет, разве что стук сердца можно разобрать, слишком быстрый, кстати. И все больше ускоряющийся.

Сакура тяжело вздрагивает и стонет, тихо-тихо воет, а вместе с ним и подключенная к нему аппаратура, и Хайе подскакивает, трясет его за плечи, смахнув на пол одеяло, усаживается Сакуре на живот.

— Сакура, Сакура, проснись, это всего лишь кошмар. Все хорошо, проснись, слышишь?.. — зовет Хайе, пытаясь удержать мечущееся по кровати тело, но шансов у него никаких, Сакура весит больше, в два раза больше него, и еще он намного сильнее.

Они падают на пол вместе, вдалеке грохочут об пол подошвы чьих-то ботинок, Хайе едва успевает подхватить Сакуру под затылок, чтобы не дать ему удариться головой, зато ударяется сам, коленями и локтем. Ойкает и жмурится на секунду, открывает глаза и застывает, наткнувшись на полный звериного, дикого ужаса взгляд Сакуры.

Словно у него что-то случилось, что-то страшное — но что?..

— Хайе? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает он. — Ты?.. О черт, Хайе!

Сакура рывком садится и ощупывает его с головы до ног, даже не пытаясь объяснить свое очень содержательное высказывание, со всхлипом втягивает в легкие воздух и опять ложится, прижимая Хайе к себе.

Док что-то там говорит, но кому оно интересно.

— Ты чего? — Хайе приникает щекой к его груди, прямо там, где заполошно колотится сердце, и не понимает, что произошло.

— Я… — Сакура вздыхает так, что Хайе приподнимает на нем и опускает обратно. — Мне приснилось, что ты умер. Что вы все умерли, но ты жив. И Алиша с Йоргеном тоже. Так что я… ничего.

Он мягко-мягко и медленно гладит Хайе по спине, кончиками пальцев проводит вдоль позвоночника, тяжело дышит да и чувствуется как-то напряженно, неприятно и грустно.

— С чего бы мы занимались такими глупостями? — спрашивает Хайе, потому что не знает, что сказать. Он в общем-то представляет, что именно Сакура в своем кошмаре ощущал, но как его утешить, понятия не имеет. Разве что минетом, но не здесь же. — Мы с тобой. Куда мы от тебя денемся, сам подумай? Все хорошо.

— Конечно, все хорошо. Ты только пообещай мне, что никогда не уйдешь? — просит он очень жалобно и потерянно настолько, что Хайе опять пугается.

— Не уйду. Никуда и никогда, — каждое слово сопровождается поцелуем куда придется. — А теперь давай вставать, ты и так продрых больше суток.

Сакура поднимает его за бока повыше, заглядывает в лицо и усмехается:

— Как скажешь, Хайе. Как скажешь.


	7. История седьмая. Ноябрь 7479

— Офицер, вам скучно?

Сакура оборачивается на голос и улыбается, обнаружив рядом с собой очень молодую и очень красивую девушку. Тоненькую, эфемерную почти, завораживающую.

Ее интересно было бы нарисовать, если бы Сакура умел.

— Скучно, — кивает он, хотя все совсем наоборот, ему нравится разглядывать переливающийся огоньками сад, а вот от людей он немного устал. Но девушка действительно красивая, Сакура не отказался бы посмотреть на нее подольше, так что приходится врать.

— Как жаль. Такой прием, а вы скучаете. Меня зовут Кику Маэда, а вы можете не представляться. Ваше лицо на планете не знакомо только тем, кто умер или еще не родился. Вы наш герой. Спасибо.

Кажется, тайя Маэда ведет себя немного нагло, и Сакура несколько теряется от потока комплиментов.

— Не за что. — Он и в самом деле так думает, потому что просто выполнял свою работу. Правда, вся Окинава считает по-другому, но какая, в сущности, разница?

Через открывшиеся двери на террасу выплескивается музыка и громкий многоголосый гомон, звон бокалов и бьющегося стекла. Сакура невольно морщится, и тайя Маэда мгновенно на это реагирует:

— Здесь отличный сад. Не хотите погулять? Людей мало и тихо, пока все еще в зале и пьют в вашу честь.

Тайя Маэда улыбается, склоняет голову к плечу, то смотрит открыто, то прячет взгляд под ресницами, и, пожалуй, Сакуре это нравится.

— Давайте прогуляемся.

На Окинаве сложный этикет, но Сакуре как не местному простительны ошибки, и даже если вдруг окажется, что после прогулки нужно жениться, то флот его все равно отобьет. Во всяком случае, он на это надеется.

Он ловит пробегающего мимо официанта и берет у него шампанское для дамы и сок для себя, предлагает тайе Маэда руку и послушно идет по лестнице вниз.

Ему очень интересно, чем все закончится.

— Знаете, я немного завидую. — Она вздыхает и тихо смеется. — У вас такое красивое имя, и в следующие несколько лет так будут называть чуть ли не всех рожденных на планете младенцев. Я бы тоже не отказалась от такого имени.

— Ваше имя очень красивое, — возражает Сакура и ловит теплую одобрительную улыбку. — Вы же знаете, что оно значит?

— Конечно. Хризантема, но что красивого в хризантемах?

— Они красивы сами по себе.

Их беседа перетекает куда-то от цветов, в которых Сакура разбирается откровенно плохо, на историю, которую он знает отлично, и через некоторое время он вдруг обнаруживает, что уже довольно долго рассказывает Кику о разнице между Востоком и Западом на Земле. О том, как она стиралась с течением веков и стала почти незаметной после второй волны экспансии, когда людей начали различать не по стране, а по планете, на которой они родились.

Кику слушает очень внимательно, задает интересные вопросы и придвигается все ближе. Сакура честно отвечает и незаметно отступает в сторону. Напрягает руку под сжимающими ее пальцами, сначала неосознанно, избегая слишком сильного контакта, потом намеренно, догадавшись, наконец, куда все должно прийти. Болван.

Он отодвигается, когда Кику останавливается и поднимает к нему лицо. В момент, просто идеально подходящий для поцелуя. Они находятся в глубокой тени, в стороне от освещенных дорожек, беседуют о западной земной романтике, и, наверное, по каким-то неписаным правилам, им сейчас нужно поцеловаться. Чего Сакуре совершенно не хочется, но он не знает, как отказать, чтобы не обидеть Кику. Она ведь не виновата в том, что он такой идиот.

К счастью, она понимает все сама.

— Я вам не нравлюсь. — Она вздыхает и отступает на шаг назад. — Очень жаль.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — возражает Сакура из принципа. — Просто женщины меня никогда в этом смысле не интересовали. Простите.

Звучит как-то не слишком красиво, но как сказать это лучше, Сакура не знает.

— Ничего страшного. — Сегодня ему везет, и Кику не злится. — Значит, слухи о том, что герой нашей планеты спит с наглым рыжим чудовищем из своей связки, все же не слухи. Или не с ним?

Сакура смеется, потому что определение “наглое рыжее чудовище” отлично описывает Хайе, а Кику расценивает его смех как положительный ответ.

— Очень жаль, — повторяет она и улыбается. — Но вы так мило флиртовали со мной. Впрочем, я все равно не обижаюсь. А вы имейте в виду, что если вас вдруг заинтересуют женщины, то вы всегда можете вернуться сюда и найти меня. А сейчас проводите меня обратно в зал, пожалуйста.

Она снова берет Сакуру под руку и тянет за собой куда-то не в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, но оказывается, что так даже быстрее. По дороге они молчат, и Сакуре несколько неловко от собственной глупости, несмотря на то, что Кику ни в чем его не обвиняет. Ему хочется извиниться еще раз, но вряд ли это что-то изменит, к тому же Кику вроде бы не обижается, так что извиняться, наверное, лишнее?

Сакура забывает, о чем думал, когда на террасе, на том же месте, где раньше стоял он сам, обнаруживается недовольный жизнью Хайе.

— Ох. — Кику отпускает руку Сакуры. — Удачи вам и спасибо за прогулку. Было очень захватывающе и познавательно. И помните, если вдруг, то вы всегда можете рассчитывать на меня.

— Спасибо, — благодарит ее Сакура, но все его мысли уже заняты Хайе и его реакцией.

От Хайе тянет злостью пополам с недоумением, и это забавно. Ревнует он редко, потому что редко замечает, что вообще происходит вокруг, и теперь Сакуре интересно, что же он сделает и скажет.

Он смотрит на Хайе снизу вверх и думает, что “наглое рыжее чудовище” — это самое лучшее описание Хайе, которое он когда-либо слышал.

— Где ты был? — удивленно спрашивает Хайе, когда Кику поднимается по лестнице и исчезает в зале.

— Гулял, — честно сознается Сакура. — Пойдем? В саду красиво и никого нет.

— Гулял. — Хайе задумчиво кивает и уточняет, как будто не видел, с кем Сакура вернулся: — С женщиной?

— С женщиной. Так ты идешь, или мы так и будем здесь торчать?

— Да нет, не будем. — Хайе все еще не двигается с места. — И чем вы там занимались?

— Гуляли. — Это смешно, и Сакура, не сдержавшись, фыркает. — Разговаривали. Не целовались и не трахались.

Хайе смотрит на него так растерянно, что Сакуре становится его жалко:

— Иди уже сюда, чудовище. Все нормально, я всего лишь немного походил по дорожкам и ничем из того, что ты там себе навоображал, не занимался. Честное слово.

Сам придумал, сам обиделся — такое у Хайе иногда случается, и потом он долго дуется, не желая объяснять, в чем дело. Конечно, Сакура вытрясает из него причину, убеждает, что все совсем не так, как Хайе кажется, а потом они мирятся, чаще всего очень бурно, но прямо сейчас на эти пляски у Сакуры нет сил.

И Хайе это чувствует. Не может не чувствовать.

— Я тебе верю, — говорит он и улыбается. — Пойдем погуляем. Я слышал, в саду есть беседки, в самой темной его части.

— Ты же не имеешь в виду то, о чем я подумал, правда? — страдальчески стонет Сакура, когда Хайе, сбежав по лестнице к нему, ловит его за запястье и уверенно тащит куда-то вглубь сада.

— А я не знаю, о чем ты подумал. Вот и проверим.

Хайе торопится, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, и Сакура придерживает его за плечо.

— Мы собирались гулять. Гуляют, радость моя, обычно медленно. Неторопливо. Разглядывая то, что находится по сторонам, и обсуждая это.

— Да? — Хайе притормаживает и смотрит на Сакуру так, что тому мгновенно становится не до окрестных красот. Хайе всегда так на него действует, полтора года прошло с тех пор, как они начали… встречаться, а все до сих пор кажется новым. И Сакура возбуждается за секунды до безумия. — Мы можем заняться этим попозже.

Справа показывается беседка. Вопрос о том, каким образом Хайе нашел ее так быстро, Сакура откладывает на потом и все же пробует сопротивляться.

— Не здесь же… — возражает Сакура, но его, как всегда, не слушают.

Хайе ныряет в беседку и улыбается оттуда так пошло, что думать о приличиях становится невозможным. Да и какая разница, в общем-то, даже если их увидят, никто и ничего не сделает и не скажет.

Сакура шагает к нему, ловит за шею и больно целует, потому что так хочется: жестко, быстро и зло. Хайе цепляется за его руки, хрипло вскрикивает, когда Сакура кусает его за нижнюю губу, и — судя по тому, что доносит связь, — окончательно перестает соображать. Как будто ему три года не давали, а он все просил и наконец-то допросился.

Целоваться стоя жутко неудобно, Сакура пятится к мельком замеченной у стены скамейке, тянет Хайе за собой и заставляет усесться к себе на колени. Вытаскивает из брюк рубашку, оглаживает покрытую испариной поясницу, стискивает бока, и Хайе придушенно всхлипывает Сакуре в губы. Ерзает, тискает Сакуру, где придется, подставляет под ладони задницу и тихо поскуливает.

Обычно Хайе хватает пары прикосновений, чтобы сорваться, а Сакуре — выдержки, чтобы довести его до безумия. Обычно — но не сегодня. Сейчас они почему-то меняются местами.

Только что Сакура был готов издеваться над Хайе, пока тот не начнет умолять, но через несколько секунд он сам зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не стонать в полный голос. Потому что Хайе сползает по нему, расстегивает брюки, стягивает их вместе с бельем и, урча, облизывает член от основания к головке. Короткие, мелкие движения языка по стволу вверх и вниз мгновенно доводят Сакуру до исступления. Он ловит Хайе за шею сзади и загоняет член ему в рот. Толкается, неровно и слишком быстро, Хайе давится и хрипит, но не пытается отодвинуться. Наоборот, он послушно замирает, пристраивает ладони Сакуре на бедра и прикрывает глаза. Ему тоже все это нравится, и еще вопрос, кому из них больше.

Сакура жмурится, даже не пробуя сдерживаться, трахая Хайе членом в глотку, и кончает, захлебнувшись собственный криком.

Отдышаться выходит только минуты через две, и все это время Хайе сидит у его ног и смотрит. У него темный, тяжелый, безумный взгляд, как будто еще немного — и он разлетится на много мелких осколков.

Сакура тянет Хайе к себе, разворачивает спиной и усаживает на колени. Закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть, потому что видеть Хайе таким выше его сил. В расстегнутом кителе, свисающем с локтей, приспущенных брюках и съехавшем галстуке Хайе выглядит так, что Сакуре хочется его банально сожрать. Не стоит, пожалуй.

Вместо этого Сакура гладит его по напряженному животу, прижимается грудью к спине, целует полоску кожи над воротничком и кусает горящее ухо. Хайе тихо всхлипывает и опускает голову, зацепившись ступнями за ноги Сакуры и упершись одной рукой в его бедро.

— Ты не мог бы уже что-нибудь сделать, — очень вежливо просит он срывающимся голосом, и Сакура хмыкает, зарывшись лицом в его волосы:

— Мог бы. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Сейчас этому не время и не место, но зачем отказывать себе, если хочется?

— Что угодно, черт тебя побери! — Хайе притирается к нему задницей, и стискивает бедро до синяков, когда Сакура касается его члена. — О да, вот так.

Хайе вздрагивает в ответ на каждое движение кулака по члену, стонет, когда пальцы скользят к головке, со свистом выдыхает воздух, когда они двигаются к основанию, закрывая себе рот ладонью и склоняется все ниже, почти складывается пополам. Сакура перехватывает его поперек груди и издевательски медленно дрочит, пока Хайе не начинает скулить и крупно дрожать.

Звуки прорываются через ладонь, и Сакура разворачивает его за подбородок к себе, жадно целует, не давая толком вдохнуть. Хайе всхлипывает ему в рот, сжимая пальцы все сильнее, и замирает, раскрыв губы, позволяя почти насиловать себя языком, жмурится с силой. Выдыхает и беззвучно кончает, откинув голову Сакуре на плечо.

— Мы должны заниматься этим чаще, — сипло говорит он, облизывает пальцы Сакуры и сладко потягивается.

— Если мы будем заниматься этим еще немножко чаще, то у меня на члене образуются мозоли. Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого?

Хайе смеется, целует его где-то под подбородком и закрывает глаза.

— Это было бы интересно. Забавно так точно. Попробуем?

Сакура вымученно стонет и спихивает его с себя.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением.

— Только не очень долго, — кивает Хайе, приводя одежду в порядок. — И пойдем уже. Нас наверняка потеряли.

— Вряд ли. — Сакура пожимает плечами и тоже встает, потому что идти все-таки надо, да и теперь ему неуютно полуголым.

Особенно в компании сердито шипящего робота-уборщика, выползшего откуда-то из тени и деловито стирающего с пола сперму Хайе. Тот обалдело рассматривает снующий между ними механизм, фыркает и искренне, громко смеется. Сакура улыбается тоже, хотя смешного здесь ничего нет, разве что забавное.

— Уф, — выдыхает Хайе, поправляет Сакуре воротничок и галстук и хмыкает. — Пойдем? Выпьем еще какой-нибудь местной безалкогольной гадости и чего-нибудь съедим. А то на тебя смотреть больно, глаза о торчащие кости ушибаются.

Ответом его Сакура не удостаивает. Задирает подбородок и смотрит презрительно. Хайе даже делает вид, что впечатлен, испуганно таращится и кивает, и они смеются оба в полный голос.

Они так и вываливаются из беседки, хохоча чуть ли не до слез, да еще и в обнимку, что не очень прилично, но здесь все равно никого нет.

Или есть?

Чужой взгляд врезается между лопаток словно нож, заставляя Сакуру выпрямиться и оглядеться. В этом взгляде чувствуется угроза, значит, нужно защищаться, но сначала надо найти ее источник.

Сакура вертит головой, не скрываясь — ему нечего здесь бояться, — и ничего не видит. В первые мгновения, а потом в густой тени какого-то местного дерева обнаруживается Камилло.

Он смотрит не на Хайе, что было бы логично, а на Сакуру, и с такой жгучей и безумной ненавистью, что Сакура невольно отступает на шаг. Хайе замирает рядом и явно злится. На Камилло.

Они молчат, все трое, и не двигаются. Довольно долго, пока Камилло не отворачивается и не уходит куда-то вглубь сада. И только тогда Сакура понимает, что все это время толком не дышал.

— Вот блин. — Хайе морщится. — Неловко получилось. Ты знал, что он здесь?

— Нет. — Сакура качает головой и коротко жмурится, пытаясь избавиться от мысли, что вот это все к нему еще вернется. Не сегодня и не завтра, но вернется и заставит крупно пожалеть о знакомстве с Хайе, отношениях с ним и сексе в беседке.

Потому что люди, которые смотрят так, как смотрел на него Камилло, умрут, но отомстят. Сакура не очень понимает, за что мстить ему, он не сделал ничего, чтобы увести Хайе, но Камилло, видимо, считает по-другому.

И черт с ним, позиции у Сакуры во флоте все равно лучше позиций Камилло, потому что эмпат из рабочей связки представляет собой большую ценность, чем любой другой офицер.

Так что пока связка у Сакуры есть, ничего с ним не случится. А она будет с ним всегда — в конце концов, куда они могут от него деться?


	8. История восьмая. Май 7479

— Смотри, что у меня есть! — Хайе влетает в каюту, отбирает у Сакуры и выбрасывает то, чем он там занимался, и плюхается к нему на колени. — И не кривись так, тебе понравится.

Сакура очень скептически выгибает левую бровь, открывает рот, чтобы высказать Хайе все, что он думает о том, что ему мешают работать, в двухсотый раз, кажется, но Хайе оказывается быстрее.

Одно движение вперед: обнять Сакуру за шею, дернуть за короткие прядки на затылке и поцеловать, превращая очередное “Хайе, я же просил” в короткое информативное “Мф-м-мф”. Целоваться намного лучше, чем разговаривать о всяких серьезных вещах, и Хайе мгновенно забывает, чего вообще хотел. Он прижимается теснее, за волосы оттягивает голову Сакуры назад и вцепляется зубами в его горло, а другой рукой лезет под футболку, но что-то мешает. Что-то зажатое в этой самой руке.

Ах да, билеты.

— М-м-м? — недоуменно тянет Сакура, когда Хайе очень решительно отстраняется. — Ты куда?

Взгляд у него мутный и совершенно пьяный, а весомое доказательство тому, что о работе он уже забыл, тычется Хайе в член. И было бы совсем неплохо продолжить, но сначала новости.

— Никуда, я тут. Смотри, что у меня есть. — Он машет перед носом Сакуры пачкой распечаток и отодвигается еще немножко. Упирается спиной в край стола, поднимает ноги и ставит ступни Сакуре на бедра, лениво оглядывает каюту, валяющиеся у кровати штаны и статуэтку жуткого окинавского кота, которую Сакура нежно обожает и никому не разрешает трогать. В углу стоит ящик с очередными книгами. В общем, каюта как каюта, такая же, как всегда, но лучше смотреть пока на обстановку, чем на Сакуру.

Который, кстати, не издает ни звука, даже не дышит и, кажется, в шоке.

— Где… — начинает он, прокашливается и пробует снова: — Где ты их взял? Это же жутко дорого, да и попасть на Клееберг почти нереально. Хайе! Зачем?

Вообще, Хайе очень тянет сказать, что он героически копил всю зарплату с начала работы, чтобы купить эти билеты и двухмесячное пребывание на Клееберге специально для Сакуры. Но это будет полное вранье, что не особо хорошо.

— Они достались мне бесплатно. Там письмо, дальше, ты просто не дошел до него. Читай.

Ему немного неуютно из-за содержания письма и от того, что он не знает, как Сакура на это все отреагирует. Поездка на Клееберг — вещь, конечно, хорошая, и Сакура давно о ней мечтает, но сообщение о том, что с Хайе желает встретиться семья… В нем нет ничего хорошего. Хайе никогда о них не думал, они совершенно чужие люди, но Сакура хочет на Клееберг, а если Хайе откажется, то он тоже не поедет. Хайе отказался бы, но ради Сакуры он согласен немного потерпеть родственников. Только неплохо бы убедиться сначала, что Клееберг Сакуре все же менее дорог, чем Хайе. Как-то так.

— Родители и сестры, вот, значит, как, — тихо тянет Сакура, ухватив его за бедро. — И ты собираешься к ним?

Непонятно, чего в его голосе больше, настороженности или дикого желания немедленно бежать на корабль до Клееберга, забыв одеться и взять с собой запасные носки.

Хайе морщит нос:

— Не знаю. А ты бы как поступил? Хотя я знаю, ты бы поехал в любом случае. У тебя же тоже где-то есть родители и сестры.

— И еще брат, но он погиб в прошлом году. Они никогда не хотели со мной встретиться, хотя с Самара мы пересекались пару раз в порту приписки. А твои хотят. Тебе разве не интересно? И Клееберг — это же…

— Мечта, я помню, да, — перебивает его Хайе и задумчиво вздыхает. — Не знаю, я никогда о них не думал. Но если ты хочешь, то давай поедем.

У него самого нет ни малейшего желания туда тащиться. Чужие, незнакомые люди — о чем с ними разговаривать? Зачем с ними знакомиться? Кому это и что даст, тем более что они спокойно не виделись всю жизнь Хайе, — так почему что-то должно меняться сейчас?

Сакура молчит, очень долго, глядя при этом Хайе в лицо, берет его за подбородок и поднимает к себе:

— Это ты сейчас пытаешься изобразить глубины самопожертвования ради меня, а сам предпочел бы провести отпуск на каком-нибудь море, правильно я понимаю?

— В общем-то, да, — кивает Хайе и на Сакуру по-прежнему не смотрит, зато ему неожиданно начинает нравится кот. Не такой уж он и ужасный, зря все на него ругались. — Ты же давно говорил, что было бы отлично попасть на Клееберг, и вот он твой шанс. Поехали?

В этот раз Сакура молчит еще дольше, пристально всматриваясь Хайе в лицо и, наконец, решает:

— Нет.

— Нет? — Хайе переводит на него удивленный взгляд. — Как нет? Почему нет? Ты с ума сошел, ты же хочешь, так почему нет-то?

— Потому что не хочешь ты? — нарочито удивляется в ответ Сакура. — Клееберг — это очень хорошо, но если к нему прилагаешься недовольный жизнью ты, то я лучше останусь на корабле.

— И не будешь трепать себе нервы моими капризами и в отпуске тоже, я и так достаточно много капризничаю. Так?

Разговор уходит куда-то не в ту сторону, Хайе снова разглядывает кота. Симпатичное же животное, подумаешь, красное и восьмилапое, и глаза у него фасеточные, главное, урчать умеет. Не статуэтка, а настоящие, но все равно умеет же.

Сакура хмыкает:

— Не совсем. Я очень туда хочу, но спокойный и довольный жизнью ты мне определенно дороже всех музеев Клееберга вместе взятых.

А нет, в ту, и Хайе услышал, что хотел, значит, можно соглашаться:

— Поехали. Я обещаю не ныть и не действовать тебе на нервы. И на родственников посмотрим. В конце концов, мы же не обязаны там оставаться, если не понравится, правда?

— Правда.

Все хорошо, вот просто очень хорошо, и Хайе улыбается, вытащив у Сакуры из рук письмо, приглашение и билет на две персоны.

— А раз мы все решили, то давай потрахаемся. И не говори ничего о работе, ты все равно уже отвлекся.

* * *

Хайе быстро понимает, что его решение не капризничать было ошибочным. Потому что сейчас — и последние три часа — внимание Сакуры сосредоточено на чем угодно, но только не на нем.

Это обидно, непривычно, но он обещал, так что приходится терпеть, стиснув зубы.

Сакура вертит головой, оглядывается, поворачивается всем телом, охает, что-то бубнит, таращит глаза, постоянно забывает закрыть рот — в общем, представляет собой воплощение неземного восторга. И все это по поводу каких-то зданий, тротуара, мороженого, деревьев в кадках, стоящих возле таможенной стойки. Продолжать можно до бесконечности, и Хайе это очень-очень раздражает, но он терпит. Он обещал.

Они идут километра три по улице вниз уже два часа, потому что Сакура каждые полметра останавливается что-нибудь рассмотреть и прокомментировать, а Хайе послушно замирает за его спиной, пытается слушать истории и даже заинтересоваться, но увы. Все это настолько не его, что даже странно.

Впрочем, Сакуре нравится, и Хайе невольно, пусть и довольно поздно, заражается его восторгом, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватает, чтобы немного расслабиться. Сакуре нравится, а это главное.

— Вокзал! Хайе, смотри, вокзал, самый настоящий, древний. Красиво же? — Сакура выдергивает его из размышлений, прижимает к себе и заполошно целует куда придется. — Спасибо. Я… Ты не представляешь, как тут хорошо. Спасибо и…

— Тихо! — Хайе решительно зажимает ему рот ладонью и получает еще один поцелуй в нее. — Я представляю, по тебе очень заметно, знаешь ли. И пойдем уже дальше, нам три часа на поезде ехать, а ты медленный, ужас просто. И пожалуйста. Я рад, что тебе хорошо.

— Мф-мф? — спрашивает Сакура. Его глаза светятся от восторга так, что Хайе невольно улыбается:

— Честно. Зачем бы я тебе врал? И давай, пойдем уже. Родители и сестры — от них никуда не денешься. Раньше начнем, раньше закончим.

* * *

— Кстати, странно, что ты о них ни разу не слышал, — пожимает плечами Сакура. — Ладно об отце, но о твоей матери знают многие.

— А откуда?

Хайе цепляется за пояс его штанов, подлезает под руку и оглядывается. Пожалуй, здесь и в самом деле красиво. Они находятся на неширокой, абсолютно пустой улице, которая вместо нормального покрытия вымощена прямоугольными камнями, выглядящими так, словно их грызли. Еще здесь есть дома за каменными заборами, их толком не видно, только крыши, полускрытые листвой, и то если смотреть через ворота. Во всяком случае, Хайе кажется, что вот это металлическое, резное и изящное до рези в глазах — ворота.

Им еще немного дальше, к очередным воротам в заборе высотой до неба.

— Отец, Фумайо Хашимура, очень известный ученый-историк, специалист по Второй Колониальной войне. Я как-то читал тебе отрывок из его работы, помнишь? О том, что терраформирование прекратили не потому, что этого требовали жители пулов, а потому, что людей модифицировать дешевле.

— Не помню, — честно сознается Хайе.

Сакура смеется:

— Кто бы в этом сомневался. А твоя мать, Мария Хашимура, очень долго работала на флот. Здесь, на Клееберге, находится Исследовательский центр, тот самый, и она им некоторое время руководила.

— Почему ты мне раньше не сказал? — Хайе разворачивается к нему и тычет пальцем в плечо. — Мы бы сюда не поехали!

— Ты же не думаешь, что тебя сюда позвали, чтобы тут же сдать на опыты?

Он снова смеется, а вот Хайе не так весело. Про Исследовательский центр на флоте ходит много слухов, один страшнее другого. Сюда забирают тех, чьи способности выше нормы или не укладываются в рамки. Тех, кто умеет слышать мысли всех, а не только связки. Или слышать через полный блокатор, вроде тех, что используют в тюрьмах. Или владеющих телекинезом. Правда, с такими людьми никто лично не знаком, но всегда есть брат кузена сестры друга, который умел, и его забрали. А они сами, добровольно сюда притащились.

И нет, пугает Хайе не возможность самому достаться исследователям, а то, что у него могут забрать Сакуру, он ведь…

— Не паникуй. — Сакура обнимает его, целует в кончик носа и улыбается. — Ничего с нами не случится. Сбежим, если что, эмпаты мы или нет, в конце концов. И давай уже, ты же мечтал побыстрее со всем разделаться.

— Тогда я ничего не знал про Исследовательский центр!

Хайе подбирается к нему еще ближе и целует в губы, поднявшись на носки, чтобы Сакура лишний раз не наклонялся. Зарывается пальцами в волосы и заставляет себя отстраниться.

— Ну ладно, пойдем. Но учти: такое надо рассказывать заранее.

Сакура что-то бурчит себе под нос, пока они плетутся до ворот, и замолкает, когда Хайе кладет руку на плоский темный камень рядом с ними.

Так было написано в инструкции о том, как добраться до дома, и подсознательно Хайе до сих пор боится, что это какая-то затянувшаяся шутка. Того же Исследовательского центра, например.

Некоторое время ничего не происходит, Хайе переглядывается с Сакурой и застывает, когда ворота начинают открываться. Медленно, величественно, с жутким скрипом, сметая собой лежащие на земле листья.

— Ужас какой, — бормочет Хайе, хотя за воротами тоже красиво. Там длинная извилистая аллея из древних на вид деревьев. Дорожка, вымощенная желтыми камнями, трава, усыпанная мелкими золотыми цветами, мягко колышущимися на легком ветерке. Какая-то статуя, наверное, но ее толком видно, и еще фонтан, и беседка, и пруд.

Красивое место, в общем. Уютное, хоть и пугающее, хотя чем именно, Хайе не понимает.

— Пойдем?.. — тянет его за руку Сакура. — Нам явно по дорожке, и, кстати, странно, что нас не встречают.

— Может, забыли? Или не ожидали, что мы действительно приедем?

— Не знаю.

Идут они довольно долго, полчаса как минимум, и в полной тишине, нарушаемой только звуком шагов и дыхания, и Хайе все больше напрягается. Особенно когда впереди показывается дом. Огромный, старый, заросший до окон второго этажа каким-то вьющимся ярко-голубым растением.

Как здесь можно жить? Как вообще можно жить где-то не на корабле?

Хайе косится на Сакуру, опять восторженно вздыхающего, и вздыхает тоже. Зачем их сюда принесло? Поездили бы по планете и улетели домой, но нет же.

Он почти решается предложить убраться отсюда подальше, когда стеклянные двери в доме открываются и в проеме возникает величественная, совсем нестарая женщина. Очень красивая, одетая во что-то явно историческое, в пышное платье до пола, точнее. У нее на голове высокая сложная прическа, на шее какое-то украшение, поблескивающее на солнце, вот только выглядит она растерянной и удивленной.

Женщина смотрит на них — Хайе на всякий случай отступает на шаг назад, к Сакуре, — а потом срывается с места и сбегает по ступеням вниз.

— Хайе? — очень тихо спрашивает она, схватив его за плечи. — Ты... ты приехал все-таки. Здравствуй, мой мальчик. Здравствуй, добро пожаловать домой.

Она обнимает его, стискивает изо всех сил и, кажется, плачет. От нее тянет восторгом, искренним счастьем, радостью, такой огромной, что она толком не дает дышать, и Хайе обнимает женщину в ответ.

В ее руках тепло и почему-то знакомо, уютно, безопасно, да просто хорошо. Как будто Хайе и в самом деле попал домой, хотя он здесь ни разу не был. Все равно хорошо. И он сначала думает в сторону Сакуры: “Спасибо, что ты уговорил меня приехать”, — а потом шепотом, неуверенно произносит вслух:

— Мама?

* * *

К вечеру у Хайе пухнет голова от имен, фактов, фотографий, историй и чужого любопытства. Маме интересно абсолютно все, начиная с того, что Хайе любил в детстве, заканчивая тем, каким образом он заполучил себе такого чудесного партнера.

Мама не стесняется в выражениях, задает любые вопросы, и Хайе через некоторое время начинает понимать, как сложно его связке приходится с ним. Он ведь точно такой же, разве что мама немного мягче и иногда тщательно подбирает слова, чтобы никого не обидеть. Ужас какой.

Зато Сакуре хорошо, что не может не радовать. Он сидит на террасе с отцом Хайе и о чем-то с ним оживленно беседует, размахивая руками. Пока Хайе рассказывает о себе, совершенно того не желая, кстати. И слушает истории о родственниках. Кузены, дяди, тети, бабушка, сестры — четыре штуки. Айя — пилот флота изыскателей, Ия — пилот военного флота, причем чуть ли не крейсера, Гвен — не эмпат, ей тринадцать, и она учится в школе, а еще страшно боится Сакуру и поэтому прячется. Еще есть Майя, но она совсем маленькая, два года всего, и она постоянно спит. Ну и не стоит забывать о Таку, младшем брате, эмпате, будущем пилоте. Правда, чтобы познакомиться с ним, придется подождать лет двадцать.

Все это странно, но хорошо, хотя Хайе ни разу в жизни не хотел, чтобы у него была семья. Другие дети в интернате, бывало, плакали ночами и хотели куда-нибудь в другое место, где их бы любили, а Хайе это никогда не нужно было.

Зато теперь это есть, и это — приятно. Знать, что где-то ему всегда рады, что есть место, в которое можно вернуться, что скоро приедут сестры, мама специально подгадывала так, чтобы они все встретились впервые в жизни.

А еще важно, что Сакуре тут тоже нравится. Хайе настолько редко делает для него что-нибудь, что даже такая мелочь, как визит на закрытую планету по бесплатным билетам, дорогого стоит и очень много значит.

— Но он же не прав! — очень искренне возмущается чем-то Сакура, а Хайе улыбается, разглядывая его профиль, очень четкий на фоне закатного неба. Не правы те, кто говорит, что Сакура некрасивый. Красивый, просто к нему нужно присмотреться, понять, разглядеть, а потом как-то выходит так, что невозможно отвести взгляд.

И Хайе любит его до такой степени, что без Сакуры становится тяжело дышать и жить. Это ужасно, на самом деле, но очень хорошо. Осталось только научиться это показывать, а то у Хайе пока все-таки не получается.

Но он научится. Обязательно. Годам к тридцати точно.


	9. История девятая. Февраль 7485

Небо над головой Сакуры красное, как и песок, на котором он лежит, как вода, которая набегает на узкую полосу пляжа, и листья низких жестких кустов.

Здесь красное абсолютно все, из-за каких-то там элементов в планетарной коре, вымываемых грунтовыми водами на поверхность. Хайе объяснял, и долго, но Сакура запутался примерно в середине. Хорошая планета, пусть и странной расцветки. Назвал ее, кстати, Хайе, в честь какого-то земного растения с красными ягодами. Всем без разницы, в общем-то, Лиция так Лиция.

Они торчат здесь уже месяц, а до этого торчали еще два в соседней звездной системе на планете, атмосфера которой состояла исключительно из жидкого азота. Ей они дали название “Ладис” и сбежали оттуда, как только стало можно. Делать там в любом случае было нечего, разве что мерзнуть.

А на Лиции хорошо, мягкий климат, близкая к земной атмосфера, можно дышать без маски, ласковая теплая вода в океане, в котором не водится никакой гадости, — отличный мир, в общем.

Им грозит четвертое золотое солнце: за очередной мир, пригодный для жизни. И, похоже, повышение на звание, что очень забавно. Членам связки скоро по тридцать — ладно, в следующем году, — а каждый из них уже коммандер, возможно, в ближайшем будущем капитан. Кэп изойдет на дерьмо от злости, потому что ему коммандера не дадут, а до адмирала служить и служить.

Интересная ситуация.

Сакура лениво потягивается и зевает, прикрывает глаза, подставляя лицо красному солнцу, и улыбается. Такими темпами у них скоро закончится свободное место на ушах, но четвертое солнце пока влезет.

— Чему ты так радуешься? — интересуется откуда-то сверху Хайе и с размаху падает на Сакуру, всем своим птичьим весом на живот.

Сакура ловит его под мышки и немножко трясет, жмурясь от летящих в лицо капель. Тоже красных.

— Да так, всякому разному. Что выгнало тебя из воды, радость моя?

— А я и в самом деле твоя радость? — очень тихо спрашивает Хайе вместо ответа и наклоняется к Сакуре, упираясь ладонями в его плечи. — Ты и в самом деле меня любишь?

Это весьма необычно и несколько пугающе. Сакура смотрит ему в глаза, выгибает правую бровь и хмыкает.

— Ты — моя радость. И я в самом деле тебя люблю. Хайе, тебе не кажется, что это немного странный вопрос на девятом году отношений? Особенно если учесть, что я тебе достаточно часто об этом говорю и еще чаще что-нибудь делаю, м?

Хайе краснеет, заливается болезненным румянцем, покрывающим пятнами щеки и шею до самых ключиц. Впервые за все то время, что Сакура его знает, и вот это точно что-то новенькое. Хайе никогда раньше не сомневался в таких вещах, а Сакура ни разу не дал ему повода усомниться. Зачем, если это только расстроило бы Хайе? Что случилось теперь, раз он спросил?

— Я… Да ничего, просто вдруг интересно стало. Пойдем плавать?

— Не хочу.

— Ну и ладно, а я пошел. — Хайе наклоняется ниже, вкусно и долго целует Сакуру, вскакивает и убегает, обдав его напоследок волной песка.

Сакура приподнимается на локтях, скептически глядя ему вслед, и качает головой. Двадцать восемь лет человеку, а по поведению пять, не больше. Не то чтобы Сакура видел много пятилетних детей, но в его представлении они ведут себя как-то так.

И что же все-таки случилось? Пора уже беспокоиться или пока можно подождать?

Причина обнаруживается почти сразу же: Оммо, кто же еще, как это Сакура раньше не догадался.

Вообще, Оммо, инженер систем жизнеобеспечения, мог бы быть забавным, если бы так не раздражал. И он далеко не первый, кто мечтает оказаться в постели Сакуры, но первый, кто добился от Хайе хоть какой-то реакции из-за этого. Обычно тот просто не обращает на подобные вещи внимания, так что же изменилось на этот раз??

Хайе влетает в воду с диким воплем, подняв море брызг, падает на поверхность животом, ныряет, сверкнув розовой ступней в песке, и исчезает.

Оммо остается стоять в кромке прибоя, жалобно попискивая и стряхивая с себя капли.

Это красиво, но смешно.

Оммо крайне странный, как будто его специально делали, чтобы все вокруг удивлялись.

Он красивый — пожалуй, очень красивый, изящный, тонкий, белокожий и светловолосый, но его красота — искусственная. Как у картины или статуи, ничего живого, никаких деталей, притягивающих взгляд, всего лишь безликая красота куклы. Как на такое может стоять, Сакура не понимает.

В Хайе все живое, текучее, как ртуть, он горячий, жадный, настоящий. Начиная от шрамов на лодыжке — провалился в детстве в яму с какими-то агрессивными корнями — и заканчивая россыпью веснушек на переносице и скулах. Хайе Сакура готов трогать, бессовестно лапать, сжимать посильнее, чтобы посмотреть на расцветающий на коже след от пальцев. Рядом с Оммо страшно даже дышать, вдруг сломается.

Еще Оммо не понимает слово “нет”. Хайе тоже, только он все равно будет идти к своей цели напролом, а Оммо показательно, красиво обидится и уйдет страдать так, чтобы все видели, какой он несчастный, грустный, а все вокруг злые. В отличие от Хайе, который стискивает зубы и добивается своего. Про таких, как Хайе, говорят, что проще дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь, и это не самая положительная черта характера, но точно лучше, чем постоянные обиды, страдания и табличка над головой “Пожалейте меня!”.

Оммо очень… ребенок. Нет, Хайе тоже отличается ярко выраженной детскостью поведения, как и вся связка. Но у них это обычно проявляется в визгах при купании, например. В драках подушками — Хайе безнадежно проигрывает, всегда. В попытках обожраться мороженым наперегонки. В новых хобби, по одному на рейс. А у Оммо детскость — это неумение принимать решения. Вообще никакие, и выглядит это чаще всего так: “Ох, мне нужно прочитать что-нибудь о колониальных войнах, но я не знаю, с чего начать, Сакура, вы не подскажете? У меня тут есть работа Фумайо Хашимуры и детская энциклопедия по истории — что из них лучше?”

Наверное, это такой особенный флирт, но у Сакуры он вызывает одно желание: немного побиться лицом о стену от стыда.

Оммо не умеет проигрывать, мгновенно обижается и чуть не плачет. Хайе тоже не умеет и злится, но так же быстро отходит и потом смеется сам над собой.

Ответственность? Нет, это какое-то жуткое слово, и от него нужно прятаться как можно лучше. Хайе почти все время, что они знакомы, провел за спиной Сакуры, предоставляя тому возможность разбираться с неприятностями и что-то делать. Вот только в те моменты, когда на самом деле нужно, Хайе действует решительно и жестко, достаточно вспомнить драку за Новую Калифорнию и то, что Хайе с Алишей там творили. Кстати, еще лет десять — и о тактике их боя возле планеты начнут рассказывать в школах третьей ступени.

В общем, Оммо по всем статьям проигрывает Хайе, так что отбить Сакуру у него все равно не получится, может хоть исстрадаться и обхлопаться ресницами. Да и сравнивать надоедает.

Хайе наглый, честный, открытый, самоуверенный, любопытный засранец, но любит его Сакура не за положительные и отрицательные качества, а просто за то, что он есть. И вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится.

Он садится, потом встает и идет к воде, в которой Хайе, кажется, надумал поселиться.

Оммо вскидывает на Сакуру глаза, полные обиды и недоумения, чем мгновенно злит. Потому что обижаться-то он молодец, доводить Хайе тоже, а нести какую-то ответственность за свои поступки явно не собирается. И мозгов ему не хватает понять, что разбить пару из связки значит угробить весь корабль. Идиот.

Сакура ловит Оммо за локоть, дергает к себе, намеренно причиняя боль, почти выворачивая руку из плечевого сустава, наклоняется так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и сладко, мерзко улыбается.

— Ты меня раздражаешь, — говорит он тихим, мерзким и сладким же шепотом. — Одним тем, что ты есть. И если ты еще раз подойдешь к Хайе, скажешь ему какую-нибудь гадость или просто расстроишь, то я тебя — нет, не убью, но покалечу. И мне за это ничего не будет. Ты понял меня?

Оммо мелко и судорожно кивает, явно испугавшись, причем не слов, а эмоций, которые Сакура с удовольствием выливает ему на голову. Звериную ярость и бешенство, такое же красное, как планета вокруг. И то, что Сакура в три раза крупнее Оммо, тоже играет свою роль.

— Вот и умница. Не попадайся мне больше на глаза, никогда.

Он разжимает пальцы, пару секунд любуется наливающимися на чужом плече синяками и брезгливо вытирает руку о ткань плавок.

После рейса надо будет позаботиться о том, чтобы Оммо перевели на другой корабль. Никогда раньше Сакура такого не делал, предпочитая решать свои проблемы, не привлекая к ним внимания, но сейчас на кону спокойствие Хайе, и он сделает все, чтобы его не тревожили. Потому что нельзя тревожить того, кто является целиком и полностью собственностью Сакуры.


	10. История десятая. Март 7485

— Сорок минут, радость моя. Потом тебе все же придется подняться к нам, — говорит Хайе и отключается раньше, чем Сакура ответит.

Что его так привлекает на обзорной палубе, Хайе не знает до сих пор и давно отчаялся понять, ну и ладно. Сакура все равно успеет в рубку к нужному моменту. А там прыжок, очередная планета — и после нее отпуск.

В отпуск хочется нечеловечески, к родителям, в поместье, и ничего там не делать. Валяться целыми днями, где упадется, и слушать пространные истории Сакуры про историю.

Хайе жмурится и разминает шею, хотя толку от этого нет никакого. Он же все равно в виртуальности, здесь хоть уразминайся, телу-то без разницы.

Йорген что-то бормочет себе под нос, Хайе не прислушивается и все думает об отпуске. Хорошо бы дома не оказалось сестер, порой они просто невыносимы, а Хайе хочется немного покоя и тишины. В последнее время он ужасно устает от людей, да и от работы тоже.

“Кимар” отзывается на касание привычными звуками: вибрацией виртуальных клавиш, перезвоном подсистем прыжка, гулом начавших подготовку зондов.

Еще часа полтора-два — и они прыгнут. Наконец-то.

Под пальцами подрагивают виртуальные рычаги: вывести зонды на обшивку, подготовить двигатели и субпространственный деформатор, запустить полную проверку систем.

Вообще, Сакура все проверил три часа назад и сказал, что можно прыгать, но Хайе что-то беспокоит, и он запускает цикл снова.

Возможно, он просто устал. Они мотаются по космосу восемь месяцев без перерыва, и это самый долгий их рейс, вот нервы и не выдерживают.

А возможно, и нет. Может, это что-то вроде предчувствия.

Проверка занимает минуту, результаты высвечиваются на экране россыпью зеленых точек.

Все на ходу, все в порядке.

Нет, он точно просто устал, ничего больше.

Хайе вызывает на боковой экран трансляцию с обзорной палубы, любуется затылком Сакуры и качает головой. Ну вот что его там держит? Космос и космос же, ничего интересного.

Еще полчаса.

“Кимар” неловко, как беременная улитка, разворачивается вокруг своей оси, наклоняется немного вперед, чтобы попасть носом туда, где откроется дыра.

Хайе стучит кончиками пальцев по подлокотникам, наблюдая за вращающимися за бортом звездами и слушая, как медленно раздвигаются створки пазов, в которых прячутся зонды.

Алиша зевает. Сакура запускает пальцы в волосы.

Где-то недалеко от них торчат сразу два военных крейсера, Хайе их слышит, но не видит, и это немного напрягает. Понятно, что крейсеры здесь по каким-то своим делам, но их дела могут представлять опасность для “Кимара”.

Может быть, его напрягает это?

Планета, возле которой они вынырнули, выглядит заброшенной и унылой, пески и ничего больше, людей нет, производства нет, просто нечто пыльное, болтающееся неподалеку от мелкой звезды и медленно умирающее.

По идее, военным здесь нечего искать, но они, вот жалость, Хайе не докладывают, что тут забыли, так что приходится гадать.

Нет, ему точно нужно в отпуск. На рыбалку сходить, потаскаться за Сакурой по музеям, выспаться, обожраться маминым пирогом, подразнить Майю, посмотреть какой-нибудь древний фильм. В общем, заняться целой кучей вещей, не имеющих отношения к работе. Ее Хайе любит, но иногда она утомляет.

Зонды выползают на обшивку, люки начинают закрываться. Щиты переключаются на самую высокую степень защиты, Алиша готовит вооружение. На всякий случай, до прыжка еще долго, половина команды спит, можно отключиться и пойти позавтракать, если Сакура не появится раньше.

Кофе бы.

И в отпуск.

Можно одновременно.

Это появляется с левого борта, каким-то образом миновав всю сеть датчиков, раскинутую вокруг корабля, проходит сквозь щиты, не заметив их, и врубается в обшивку.

Буднично и тихо.

Как будто так и надо.

И это все, конец.

Шесть.

Истерично орет система оповещения, первые четыре ноты, и умолкает. Становится невыносимо жарко, зеленые точки превращаются в красные и гаснут.

Пять.

Больно, очень больно сразу везде. Внутри, снаружи, вокруг. Алиша мертва, Йорген мертв.

Сакура медленно оборачивается.

Четыре.

Огонь льется по воздуховодам, отключается система жизнеобеспечения, гнутся под собственным весом лишившиеся опоры перегородки.

Три.

Уже не больно и ничего толком не видно, но Хайе изо всех сил тянется вперед. Он должен. Он обязан хотя бы попытаться.

Два.

Отдать последний приказ. Любой ценой спасти коммандера Ито, остальные мертвы или просто не успеют добраться до капсул.

Огонь везде, один за другим отключаются вспыхнувшие было экраны.

Как же больно. И как же страшно.

Один.

“Кимар” слушается. Непонятно чем и непонятно как. Добравшийся до Сакуры огонь облизывает стенки спасательной капсулы, но не может причинить ему вреда.

Рядом с “Кимаром” появляются военные, стреляют, только толку-то.

Хайе жмурится и наконец-то кричит, не разбирая, что именно, тянется к Сакуре, хотя бы мысленно, чтобы хоть как-то в последний раз обнять. И не может пошевелиться.

Огонь везде, экипаж мертв.

“Кимар” мертв.

Никого больше нет.

И не будет.

Ноль.


	11. История одиннадцатая. Март 7485 — Февраль 7486

— Сакура, вы меня слышите?

Он слышит, да, но не очень понимает, что именно. И где он.

Вроде бы у него есть тело, но пошевелиться невозможно, глаза открыть не получается, даже облизнуться не выходит. Может быть, тела у него нет? Потому что Сакура его не чувствует.

— Не пытайтесь говорить, вам пока нельзя. Но вы же умеете думать направленно? Ответьте мне мысленно, я пойму.

А он такое умеет? Ах да.

“Я вас слышу, — выходит не с первого раза, но все же. — Кто вы?”

Это совершенно не важно, потому что Сакура и себя-то толком не помнит, спасибо хоть имя сказали. Так какая разница, кто рядом с ним?

— Меня зовут Гвендолин, и я ваш врач. Хирург, если точнее.

Зачем ему хирург? Что вообще происходит? Где он?

Сакура еще раз пробует пошевелиться и открыть глаза. Снова ничего не получается, но это тоже как-то не важно. Он что-то забыл, что-то нужное, и силится вспомнить, но вместо памяти у него дыра. Пустота. Космос.

Космос?..

— Сакура, я должна сказать вам, что с вами будут делать. Вы можете отказаться, но не стоит.

Что с ним будут делать? Зачем с ним что-то делать?

Очень хочется пить.

— У вас сильно обожжена вся правая половина тела, до кости сожжены лицо и голова, но мы все восстановим. Собственно, вы не чувствуете тело, потому что мы дали вам убойную дозу обезболивающих, без них вы бы скончались от болевого шока.

Ужасно хочется пить. Интересно, если попросить, ему дадут?

— Сакура? Вы меня слышите?

“Слышу”.

Только зачем?

— Мне нужно ваше согласие на операцию. Мы начнем с глаз, потом восстановим лицо и кожу головы, уши, и после этого займемся телом. Сначала мышцы, потом кожа. Это не займет много времени, и вы ничего не почувствуете. Вы согласны?

А если нет?

“Согласен”.

Почему-то Сакура знает, что его ответ ничего не изменит. Это проформа, для галочки. Зачем его вообще будили? Он спал, и ему снился кто-то хороший. Но кто?

— Отлично. После этого вас переправят на Бонноко, и там…

Дальше он не слушает, потому что вдруг вспоминает, словно кто-то включил в голове свет.

Шесть секунд, за которые погиб “Кимар”, растягиваются в часы, проигрываются раз за разом, по кругу, как заевшая пластинка у родителей Хайе.

Разрыв обшивки, взрыв ракеты, смерти Алиши и Йоргена, мгновенные, они даже не поняли, что случилось. Огонь по всему кораблю, огонь, лижущий бок, далекий и бесконечный крик Хайе: “Сакура!” — и его смерть, а потом боль, бесконечная, невыносимая боль, от которой некуда деться.

Сакура кричит, нет, это воет сирена, и рядом кто-то ругается, а потом наступает темнота.

 

* * *  
— Сакура, вы меня слышите?

Слышит. Но не хочет слышать.

Он чувствует свое тело ватной неподвижной массой, понимает, что может открыть глаза и пошевелиться, но не хочет.

В этот раз нет спасительного забытья, он помнит все до мельчайших деталей, последние шесть секунд жизни своей связки и своего корабля и хочет только одного. Умереть.

— Сакура, я знаю, что вы в сознании. Посмотрите на меня, у вас получится. Медленно откройте глаза, здесь темно, но лучше не торопиться.

Хайе умер, Алиша и Йорген мертвы, весь экипаж погиб, а Сакура зачем-то жив.

Зачем? За что, черт возьми, ему это? Что он сделал не так в своей жизни, чтобы его вот так наказывали?

Ему даже не больно — точнее, больно настолько, что уже не воспринимается. Зато прошлое мелькает под веками яркими вспышками. Первая встреча, первый совместный прыжок, полет на Клееберг, какой-то пляж, Сакура не помнит где, но там он был с Хайе. Недавно.

— Сакура.

Женщина, Гвендолин, кажется, начинает терять терпение, но Сакуре плевать. Возможно, если он не будет отвечать, его оставят в покое и убьют. Или он тихо умрет сам. Она же говорила что-то про болевой шок, он согласен на шок, лишь бы больше не жить.

Хайе, Хайе, Хайе, ну за что? За что?

Его трогают за руку, за щеку, за плечо, легко трясут, но Сакура упорно делает вид, что его здесь нет.

Его и в самом деле нет. Он погиб вместе со всеми, а тут только тело. Это не считается.

— Сакура, ну же. Чем быстрее вы на меня посмотрите, тем быстрее я вас снова отключу, и боль исчезнет. Давайте, хватит капризничать.

Капризничать? Ну что ж, пусть это будут капризы, ему без разницы.

Шесть секунд. Что там была за ракета такая? И почему в них вообще стреляли?

Это важно почему-то, даже важнее, чем сдохнуть, и Сакура все же открывает глаза.

Вокруг темно, силуэт женщины расплывается мутным пятном, съезжает куда-то в сторону, стекает вниз, но сообщить об этом он не успевает. Руки касается что-то холодное, а потом наступает темнота.

 

* * *  
— Сакура, соня, вставай. Сколько можно дрыхнуть? — Хайе сдергивает с него одеяло и усаживается ему на живот, безжалостно тряся Сакуру за плечи. — Все на свете проспишь. И мне скучно.

Сакура беззвучно выдыхает, обнимает его, прижимает к себе изо всех сил и жалко, истерично смеется. Приснилось, ему все это только приснилось, Хайе жив, Алиша и Йорген тоже. Все хорошо, это был просто сон.

Он продолжает улыбаться, когда открывает глаза, и не сразу понимает, что нет. Не приснилось. Не приснилось.

Он один в огромной и светлой палате, он снова может видеть — глаза ощущаются немного чужими, как и все лицо, — он может шевелиться и поэтому он встает. Чтобы тут же упасть.

Физическая боль от удара об пол мгновенно растекается по всему телу, огненная и острая, но она ничто по сравнению с тем, как болит дыра в груди, где когда-то билось сердце. Теперь там пусто и обжигающе холодно, и вокруг него тоже пустота.

Незримое присутствие связки, неосознаваемое обычно, пропало, вместо него стена, о которую Сакура бьется, но и за ней ничего нет.

Он пытается встать снова, возможно, это его последний шанс на смерть, Гвендолин говорила что-то о Бонноко, и если Сакура туда попадет, то умереть ему точно не позволят. Так что здесь и сейчас, найти что-нибудь острое и перерезать себе горло. Он сможет.

Ему не дают.

Истерично орет сирена, в палату кто-то вбегает, со всей дури хлопнув дверью, и снова наступает темнота.

Не успел…

 

* * *  
На Бонноко хорошо. В смысле, что здесь чистый и сладкий воздух, какая-то смешная гравитация, леса, белочки, ежики, зеленая травка и свежая еда.

Если бы взгляды умели убивать, то белочек и ежиков здесь бы больше не осталось.

Сакуру ни на минуту не оставляют одного. Врачи, по одному, по двое, целыми толпами, сиделки, диагносты, суровые медбратья. Комната, в которой все стены мягкие, кровать прямо в полу, а чашки и тарелки рассыпаются в пыль сразу после использования.

Жидкая пища, никаких бритв, ножей или ножниц и постоянная, непрерывная терапия.

Никакого космоса и бесконечное одиночество, несмотря на людей вокруг.

Сакура один, абсолютно и навсегда. У него никого больше нет, и смысла жить нет, но врачи считают по-другому. А у него нет даже сил злиться, все уходят на то, чтобы не выть и не кричать.

Ему так плохо, словно он смертельно болен, но он здоров. Остались только шрамы по всей правой части тела, но он сам отказался их убирать. Зачем ему гладкая кожа, если ее все равно некому показывать?

А Хайе было бы наплевать. Или нет, проверить-то невозможно.

Днем Сакуру заставляют вспоминать те шесть секунд и все, что с ними связано, и ставят блоки, ищут триггеры, снова ставят блоки, параллельно объясняя, как хорошо жить, и как нужно жить, и как связка хотела бы, чтобы он жил. Как они бы не простили, если бы он с собой что-то из-за них сделал.

“Но им все равно”. — Сакуре хочется заорать и сломать кому-нибудь нос.

Им все равно, их больше нет — так зачем тогда он?

Чтобы было кому о них помнить, говорит один из докторов, и Сакуру это смешит настолько, что успокаивается он только после укола.

Почему он просто не сошел с ума, раз “Кимар” его зачем-то спас? Он должен был сойти с ума, невозможно пережить одномоментную смерть всей связки, не бывает такого.

Но нет, словно в издевку, Сакура остается в здравом уме. Вопрос в том, за что.

Ему твердят, что он ни в чем не виноват, а он продолжает копаться в прошлом, выискивая какую-нибудь жуть, за которую его могли бы так наказать. И не находит, но ведь должно же что-то быть.

Это все днем.

А ночью они ему снятся. Все вместе и по-отдельности, живые и счастливые. Сакура цепляется за них, умоляет их не уходить, но они все равно уходят под утро.

А он просыпается и не верит, что все это сон. Ощупывает постель, вдруг Хайе окажется рядом, ждет какого-нибудь сообщения о том, что все это просто шутка, хреновая, но шутка.

Само собой, это правда.

Теперь — единственная правда в его жизни.

 

* * *  
— А вы разве не хотели бы, чтобы они жили? Не вообще, а в вашей ситуации?

Сакура смотрит на врача, впервые за последние три недели, и усмехается:

— Не хотел бы. Вы не представляете, док, насколько это больно.

— Ну почему же, представляю. Вы подумайте еще раз, разве смерть — это решение всех проблем?

Даже думать не нужно.

— Всех нет. Но мои она точно решит.

Вот только умереть ему больше не хочется. Точнее, его отучили желать себе смерти. Теперь у Сакуры нормальная комната, нормальный нож для еды и одеяло вполне можно порвать на ленты и повеситься, но блоки этого не позволяют. Сакура знает, что он успел бы, но рука не поднимается, да и мысли о смерти как о покое перестали приносить облегчение.

Ему все еще больно и безумно одиноко, все еще плохо, но местные врачи отлично знают свое дело. Никаких больше размышлений о самоубийстве, какая жалость.

Сакура становится циничным и злым, огрызается на все попытки подобраться к нему поближе, замыкается в себе все сильнее, но нет, умереть ему больше не хочется. Во всяком случае, активно.

То есть сделать для этого что-нибудь.

Не сделать что-нибудь, чтобы выжить, он пока в состоянии — да вот беда, на Бонноко он в полной безопасности.

Остается одна надежда — на трибунал.

Новости о нем Сакура воспринимает с поразившим даже его самого спокойствием. Как и обвинения в саботаже, потому что Сакура, в отличие от докторов, знает, что саботаж, приведший к гибели корабля, карается смертью.

А значит, нужно всего лишь себя не защищать, и все закончится.

Он хочет, чтобы все закончилось.

— И все же, Сакура. Вы же понимаете, что не правы? И что остальные хотели бы, чтобы вы жили?

— Никто из них не был садистом, док. Не хотели бы. Как и я не хотел бы того же для кого-то из них.

Сакура понимает, что его уговорят, переубедят и заставят поверить в то, что жизнь прекрасна. Работа у людей такая, деваться некуда. И то, что он не желает в это верить, не играет никакой роли, методик по промыванию мозгов более чем достаточно, какая-нибудь да сработает.

Так что надежда лишь на трибунал. Чтобы попасть на него быстрее, он должен активнее сотрудничать с врачами. Вот только он не может.

Ему все еще слишком больно, особенно по утрам.

Его жизнь давно превратилась в бесконечный тягучий кошмар, и он не хочет ничего больше, кроме как проснуться и понять, что все живы. Что это был просто сон, затянувшийся и жуткий, но только сон.

Увы.

Сакура отворачивается от доктора и вздрагивает, наткнувшись взглядом на собственное отражение. У него абсолютно лысый череп, — ни бровей, ни ресниц, ни волос, — гладкая кожа и больные глаза. Жуть, и Хайе бы испугался, увидев его такого.

— Закончили на сегодня. Найдите себе какое-нибудь времязатратное хобби и измените внешность. Поможет.

Сакура стискивает зубы, снова смотрит на врача и ухмыляется.

Идея в голову приходит мгновенно.

 

* * *  
Сначала Сакура все никак не может понять: а зачем с ним возятся, собственно? Летать он никогда не будет, никаких психологов не нужно, чтобы это понять, а лечение стоит денег. Восстановление мышц и кожи, поврежденных внутренних органов и порта, потом психологическая реабилитация — и все это для человека, которой больше толком ни на что не способен.

Так для чего с ним возятся? И не с ним одним, на Бонноко достаточно людей, на которых страшно смотреть и которые ни к чему нормально не пригодны, но и их вытягивают. Всех вытягивают, кого можно. Зачем?

Понимает он ближе к трибуналу.

Он — вещь, как и любой эмпат. Дорогая игрушка, в которую вложено чуть больше миллиарда лир только во время обучения, то есть примерно годовой бюджет на содержание какой-нибудь развитой курортной планеты.

И что-то, стоившее такого количества денег, жалко выбросить на помойку. Тем более что он все равно может еще принести пользу. Настраивать что-нибудь наземное или орбитальное, проводить первичные тесты новых кораблей, участвовать в проверках новых систем — да мало ли куда можно пристроить опытного настройщика.

Тот же Комитет внутренних расследований будет очень рад его не потерять.

И это бесит. Намного гуманнее было бы дать ему умереть. И дешевле, особенно если учесть, что все затраты на его обучение Сакура давно вернул: четырьмя пригодными для жизни планетами, одиннадцатью — с полезными ископаемыми, пригодными для добычи. Окинавой, Новой Калифорнией, Идаллом и Калианой.

Флот мог бы просто оставить его в покое, но нет, такое счастье Сакуре не светит. И это… обидно. Он не человек, никогда не считался человеком, ребенком, подростком, кем там люди еще бывают.

Он всю жизнь был вещью, пусть дорогой и качественной, но вещью.

Сломалась совсем — в утиль. Еще можно починить — чиним, и пусть работает.

Вот только чиниться Сакуре совсем не хочется.

Но его не спрашивают.

 

* * *  
— Как ты? — в шестой раз беспомощно спрашивает Айя.

Сакура продолжает молчать.

Он ненавидит ее сейчас настолько, что готов убить, пусть она и ни в чем не виновата. Она жива — и этого достаточно.

Она жива, а Хайе мертв — и этого не изменишь.

И да, головой-то Сакура понимает, что и Айе тоже больно, Хайе ведь был ее братом. Но это не играет никакой роли.

— Мама ждет тебя. Приезжай, как только сможешь.

Перед смертью Хайе хотелось в отпуск, кофе и маминого пирога. Ничего из этого ему больше не нужно.

Отпуск, кофе и мамин пирог.

Мамин пирог, кофе и отпуск.

— Может, помочь тебе с волосами? Я умею заплетать косы, хочешь, научу?

Айя старается до него достучаться. Сакура не хочет ее к себе подпускать.

Она слишком похожа на Хайе, чтобы Сакура мог на нее смотреть. Ему хочется орать, потому что подутихшая было боль вновь проснулась и выгрызает в груди дыры, а Айя все никак не заткнется.

Кто вообще додумался ее сюда пустить?

И зачем?

Сегодня третий день суда, и Сакура смертельно устал. От бесконечных вопросов об одном и том же, от вынужденной неподвижности и неизвестности. Хотя ему все равно, пусть бы все уже закончилось, желательно приговором — и все. Плевать на адвокатов, на возмущение Айи, не понимающей, за что его судят. Сакура знает, за что, но делиться этим знанием не собирается.

Наверное, он сейчас ненавидит Айю так же, как его самого ненавидит Камилло. Слепой бессмысленной ненавистью, не поддающейся логике. Просто за то, что Сакура жив, а Хайе больше нет и не будет.

Сакура может это принять и понять, потому что он и сам себя ненавидит, за это же. Но такой жизни он Хайе все равно не пожелал бы.

Наверное, в этом их главная разница. Хайе так хотел, чтобы он жил, что заставил “Кимар” его спасти, — на этом строится все обвинение. Вот только прокурор не учел одного: кроме Сакуры все равно никто не спасся бы. Остальные не успели бы добраться до спасательных капсул, корабль погиб за шесть секунд, а Сакуре просто повезло.

Или не повезло, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть.

Он мог бы это объяснить, тем более что что суду предоставили полный последний автоматический отчет “Кимара”. Но Сакура молчит и все еще надеется, что Камилло хватит власти на то, чтобы добиться смертной казни.

— Сакура, пожалуйста… — просит Айя непонятно чего, и он не выдерживает.

— Убирайся. Прямо сейчас, и я больше не хочу тебя видеть, — выплевывает он, отодвигаясь от протянутых рук. — Достала.

Айя этого не заслужила и выглядит сейчас так, словно ее ударили, но Сакуре становится легче. С ее уходом оборвется еще одна ниточка в счастливое прошлое и останется только больное настоящее. Наказание. Которое он все же заслужил.

 

* * *  
Власти Камилло не хватает.

Сакуру приговаривают к условному сроку в пятнадцать лет, но не лишают ни звания, ни зарплаты — теперь уже пенсии — и дают работу.

Какой идиотизм.

Зачем?

Он не хочет всего этого и с отчаянием смотрит на судью, но приговор обжалованию не подлежит.

За что?

Боль, глухая и тупая, ворочает в груди, не позволяя нормально вдохнуть, Сакура хватается за перила, смотрит вниз, на площадь перед зданием суда, и плачет. Впервые за прошедшие семь месяцев.

Слезы текут по щекам на губы, капают с подбородка на теплый камень и все никак не заканчиваются. Он всего лишь хотел к Хайе, Алише и Йоргену, чтобы его отправили к ним, раз он сам не может себя убить.

А его оставили жить, как нормального, обычного человека.

Почему?

Между ним и площадью восемь этажей, но Сакура не может заставить себя прыгнуть. Тело не слушается, упрямо цепляясь за ненужную жизнь.

Для чего?..

Его мелко и противно трясет, распущенные волосы лезут в рот, гадко ощущаясь на языке, сердце колотится, как ненормальное, — но все это не смертельно.

Ему нужно идти на корабль, который отвезет его куда-то там, где Сакуру будут учить преподавать.

Ему нужно забрать у адвоката предписания, а потом свои вещи у коменданта следственного изолятора.

Ему нужно купить одежду, потому что форму теперь можно носить только по торжественным случаям.

Ему нужно взять себя в руки и сделать хоть что-нибудь, раз Хайе так хотел, чтобы он жил.

Вместо этого Сакура опускается на колени, утыкается лицом в ладони и воет.

 

* * *  
— Удачи! — весело орет пилот и машет из окна, довольно скалясь.

Сакура натянуто улыбается в ответ и разворачивается к встречающим его людям.

Директор, талл Ллойд, и тайа Бьянко, и они явно рады его видеть, но близко не подходят. Правильно, он и сам бы к себе не подошел.

Флаер за его спиной взлетает в небо, обдав Сакуру тугой струей воздуха, на солнце набегает мелкая тучка, и это хорошо, потому что у Сакуры болит голова и слезятся глаза. Это пройдет, нужно отдохнуть и начать носить темные очки, хотя бы в первое время.

Все пройдет, когда-нибудь так точно.

Вот только до этого момента Сакуру ждет жизнь, полная одиночества и боли. Долгая и скучная, пустая жизнь без всех.

Без надежды на улучшение.

Но он справится.

Потому что Хайе очень хотел, чтобы он жил, а в предсмертной просьбе и в исполнении последнего желания не отказывают.


End file.
